Gadisku
by Hannia Fujisaki
Summary: Chapter 9 UPDATEEEEE! Maaf lama menunggu a RnR. Don't Like DONT READ! Neji bertemu pemuda Misterius yang menginginkan Photo di Pamerannya.. SasuFemNaru. NejiFemNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Gadisku**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing:** SasuFemNaru, ItaSaku, slight NejiFemNaru

**Genre:** Hurt / Romance

**a/n:** No ShoAi. Narutonya cewek. Typo(s), dan kesalahan2 yang tidak disengaja lainnya.

Klik ikon Back, jika anda tidak suka.

"Temani Naru sampai aku pulang, Aniki."

"Jangan pulang larut kalau begitu," jawab pemuda berusia 25 tahun pada adiknya. "Aku pulang duluan, otouto."

"Hn."

"Selamat sore, Itachi-San," sapa beberapa karyawan yang berpapasan dengannya.

Orang yang disapa, yaitu Uchiha Itachi, hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab sapaan karyawan adiknya itu. Itachi terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift. Namun, langkahnya terhenti, handphone-nya bergetar. Itachi pun mengambil handphone-nya itu. Ternyata, sang istri meneleponnya.

"Ya, ada apa Sakura-chan?"

"Mau makan malam di mana?"

"Rumah Sasuke saja. Aku disuruh menemani calon istrinya sampai dia pulang. Bagaimana kalau kau datang ke rumah Sasuke?"

"Ide yang bagus. Sudah lama juga kita tidak makan malam bersama. Aku juga ingin melihat keadaan Naru."

"Hn. Kalau begitu kita bertemu di sana."

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang sedang membidikan lensa kameranya ke segala arah. Mencari obyek yang bagus di Hutan yang sedang di datanginya itu. Sesekali dia berhenti ketika menemukan obyek yang bagus untuk dipotret.

Pemuda yang berusia 24 tahun itu terus berjalan, sampai dia menemukan anak sungai. Seulas senyuman terukir di wajahnya, lalu dia berjalan mendekati anak sungai di depannya itu. Mendadak, pemuda berambut panjang itu jadi ingin merasakan air yang mengalir tenang di depannya itu. Sepertinya, mencuci muka sebentar bukan ide yang buruk. Namun, saat pemuda itu akan jongkok, mata lavender-nya menemukan seorang gadis, gadis berambut pirang cerah yang sedang memeluk lutut dan duduk di sebuah batu alam di sisi anak sungai.

'Bidadari?'

Itachi memasuki rumah adiknya. Sebelum ke rumah sang adik, dia menyempatkan diri mampir ke sebuah toko bunga. Membeli sebuket bunga mawar putih untuk sang calon adik ipar.

"Selamat siang, Itachi-sama," sapa Kepala Pelayan yang bernama Iruka Umino, ketika melihat kakak dari Tuan-nya memasuki ruang utama.

"Siang juga, Iruka," jawab Itachi ramah seperti biasanya. "Naru-chan ada di kamarnya?" Tanya Itachi kemudian, seraya berjalan menuju tangga yang akan membawanya ke kamar calon Istri adiknya.

"Mungkin sedang tidur, karena dua jam yang lalu, Nona minum obat."

"Oh, kalau begitu, aku akan menemuinya."

Rasa penasaran menghampiri pemuda berambut panjang itu. Sekarang, dia sudah berada di sisi gadis berambut panjang yang tengah memeluk lutut. Mungkin saja dia bidadari hutan ini? Tidak salah'kan kalau pemuda berusia 24 tahun itu memiliki pemikiran konyol seperti itu, saat melihat gadis manis yang sendirian dan diam di sisi anak sungai seperti saat ini?

Pemuda yang ternyata bernama Hyuuga Neji itu menghembuskan napas, sebelum dia menyapa gadis yang sedari tadi menatap lurus air di depannya.

"Nona?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya ada satu kedipan mata dari sang gadis. Mata biru yang cantik, bathin pemuda bermata lavender itu tanpa sadar.

"Nona?" Pemuda itu mencoba menyapanya sekali lagi. Dia khawatir kalau Gadis manis itu adalah korban penculikan dan kabur ke tempat ini, dan berniat bunuh diri. Hei! Dia tidak mau jadi saksi. Ah, atau lebih parah lagi, Dia dituduh sebagai Penculiknya. Neji memukul kepalanya pelan, otaknya mulai berpikiran aneh-aneh.

Neji kembali menghembuskan napasnya, lalu, dia melirik Gadis bermata biru itu dari sudut matanya. Wajahnya pucat, Neji yakin, Gadis yang kini sedang berada di sisinya sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik. Apalagi dari tadi, mata biru cerah itu menatap lurus aliran sungai di depannya dengan pandangan kosong. Lalu, mata Lavender Neji melihat sebuah cincin menghiasi jari manis sang Gadis. Detik itu juga, pemuda berambut panjang ini tahu, kalau Gadis manis yang belum bersuara dari tadi itu telah dimiliki oleh orang lain.

"Nona, boleh tahu siapa namamu? Sedanag apa diam di sini?"

Masa bodo' dia mau disebut cerewet, yang jelas, dia ingin tahu siapa gadis manis yang ada di dekatnya. Dan berhasil. Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya, dan kini mata biru yang terlihat redup itu menatap lurus pada mata Lavender Neji. Ng… Kenapa mendadak jantung pemuda yang berusia 24 tahun itu berdetak cepat ya?

"Na…ru."

"Eh?" Neji mengerjapkan matanya, gadis itu bersuara? Siapa namanya tadi? Naru?

"Naru?" Ulang Neji meyakinkan.

Gadis di depannya tersenyum, lalu mengangguk pelan.

Neji tersenyum simpul, rasanya ada yang aneh dengan perutnya ketika Gadis di depannya tersenyum.

'Senang bisa tahu namamu, Bidadari.'

**To be continue**

Ini fict multychap saia yang pertama… Pendek? Sengaja… Soalnya saia sedang terkena WB…

Ceritanya masih datar ya… Gomen.. Ini baru chapter pertama..

Maaf kalau tidak bagus, saia memang belum ahli dalam dunia per-fanfict-kan…

**Review?** –puppy eyes-


	2. Chapter 2

**Gadisku**

**Disclaimer**: Bapak Kishimoto Sensei

**Pairing**: Uchiha Sasuke – Uzumaki Naruto **(female**), slight Hyuuga Neji – Uzumaki Naruto **(female)**, dan Uchiha Itachi – Haruno Sakura

**Genre:** Hurt/Romance

**a/n:** Sasuke 23 tahun, Naruto 21 tahun, Neji 24 tahun, Itachi 27 tahun, Sakura 23 tahun dan chara lain umurnya disesuaikan.

Hai Minna-san ^^/

Ini chapter duanya… Maaf kalau tidak bagus ya ^^a

Ada yang bertanya kenapa Naruto sakit? Ikuti saja fict ini *plaak

Itachi dan Iruka serta pelayan rumah Uchiha Sasuke berlarian di rumah yang luas itu. Tidak lupa halaman depan, dan halaman belakangpun jadi sasaran mereka berlari. Mereka bukan berlari tanpa tujuan, tetapi mereka sedang mencari sosok manis yang tidak ada di kamarnya. Sudah ada 20 menit mereka mencari sosok gadis manis di sekitar rumah, bahkan kompleks perumahan tersebut. Namun, hasilnya nihil.

Itachi terduduk di sofa ruang keluarga. Dia belum menghubungi adiknya dan memberi kabar kalau calon istri sang adik tidak ada di kamarnya ketika dia memasuki kamar calon istri adiknya itu. Disaat suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik, karena memikirkan sang calon adik iparnya. Seorang perempuan yang dia sayangi datang dan duduk di sisinya.

"Itachi…"

Merasa namanya disebut, pemuda yang berusia 27 tahun itu menoleh, dan mendapati wajah cantik istrinya, Sakura. "Sakura-chan.."

"Kenapa ribut-ribut? Ada apa ini?"

"Naru kembali tidak ada di kamarnya," jawab Itachi pelan.

Sakura dengan lembut mengusap lengan suaminya. "Sudah menghubungi Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura, dan dia mendapat gelengan kepala dari suaminya itu. Sakura menghela nafas, tanpa bertanya pada Itachi, dia meraih handphone yang dia simpan di tasnya, dan dia mulai menghubungi adik iparnya.

Seorang pemuda yang berusia 23 tahun sedang membaca sebuah proposal dengan teliti. Namun, baru saja pemuda yang bermata onyx ini akan membuka halaman selanjutnya, handphone yang dia taruh di meja kerjanya bergetar. Menghela napas, pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu meraih handphone-nya, lalu menjawab panggilan untuknya itu.

Disaat istrinya itu sedang menghubungi adiknya, handphone Itachi sendiri berbunyi. Itachi mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat siapa yang menghubunginya, 'Dokter Kabuto?'

Itachipun menjawab panggilan dari Dokter yang bernama Kabuto itu. Dan detik berikutnya, suami dari Sakura Haruno itu langsung melirik kea rah istrinya yang masih berbicara dengan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih sudah membawanya ke sini Hyuuga-kun," kata seorang Dokter yang baru saja mematikan handphone-nya. Dia menatap seorang pemuda yang sedang berdiri di dekat seorang gadis yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri.

Neji yang tidak memperhatikan Dokter yang tadi menelepon kerabat dari gadis yang pingsan beberapa menit yang lalu itu menoleh, "ah iya," jawabnya sedikit terlambat.

"Kebetulan sekali kamu membawanya ke Rumah Sakit ini, karena gadis itu adalah pasien saya," ucap Dokter yang berkacamata itu.

"Pasien anda?" Ulang Neji penasaran.

Dokter di hadapannya hanya tersenyum, lalu Dokter itupun berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Mungkin sepuluh menit lagi kerabat Naru-chan akan tiba, saya masih ada pekerjaan lainnya."

"Ah iya, aku juga akan pergi sebentar lagi."

Neji menoleh kea rah gadis yang kini sedang menutup mata birunya ketika dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan kembali tertutup. Dengan pelan, pemuda yang memiliki mata Lavender itu berjalan mendekati Gadis berambut pirang yang sedang berbaring. Tangan kanannya terulur, dia mengusap rambut cerah si Gadis dengan lembut.

'Senang bisa bertemu denganmu,Bidadari.'

Neji berjalan mundur, lalu dia berbalik hendak membuka pintu dan meninggalkan kamar rawat yang bau dengan obat itu. Sebelum memutar kenop pintu, Neji masih menyempatkan diri untuk menatap wajah manis yang akan mengganggu tidurnya nanti.

"Semoga kita bertemu lagi, Naru," bisiknya pelan lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar yang kini hanya ada sosok pirang yang manis di dalamnya.

Seorang pemuda tampan bermata onyx yang merupakan tunangan dari Uzumaki Naruto kini telah sampai di sebuah Rumah Sakit. Beberapa menit yang lalu, dimana dia sedang menerima telepon dari Kakak iparnya, yang memberi kabar padanya kalau calon istrinya hilang dan dari Kakak iparnya jugalah dia tahu kalau calon istrinya ada di Rumah Sakit. Karena, saat Kakak Iparnya menghubungi dirinya, saat itu juga Kakaknya yang merupakan suami dari dari kakak iparnya menerima telepon dari Dokter rumah Sakit Otto. Tanpa berpikir panjang, pemuda tampan inipun langsung pergi ke Rumah Sakit di mana Tunangannya berada.

"Uzumaki Naruto dia dirawat di kamar nomor berapa?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa basa basi pada seorang perawat yang bertugas di meja resepsionist.

"Ka-kamar VIP nomor 4, Uchiha-san.." Jawab perawat dengan name tag Tenten.

Tanpa bicara apapun, pemuda yang terkenal dingin itu pergi ke kamar yang disebutkan perawat tadi.

Pintu lift terbuka, Neji melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lift. Baru saja dia berjalan beberapa langkah, dia melihat seorang pemuda berjalan tergesa-gesa kearah pintu lift yang akan tertutup. Seorang Pemuda yang mengenakan kemeja berwarna hitam dengan dua kancing terbuka. Pemuda tersebut memasuki lift yang nyaris tertutup. Tidak peduli siapa pemuda itu, Neji terus berjalan untuk meninggalkan Rumah Sakit itu. Tanpa dia tahu, pemuda bermata onyx menatap punggungnya saat lift tertutup.

"Siapa?" Tanya pemuda tampan pada seorang Dokter yang ada di hadapannya.

"Namanya Hyuuga Neji," jawab dokter berkacamata itu tenang. "Aku tidak mau mengganggumu, sepertinya, sebentar lagi Naru-chan, Kau tunggu saja, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Sasuke duduk di sebelah ranjang, dia menatap wajah Tunangannya yang terlihat damai ketika sedang menutup mata. Namun, pikirannya terganggu oleh sebuah nama. Nama yang dia kenal. Nama senoirnya saat dia SMA beberapa tahun yang lalu. Hyuuga Neji.

Refleks, Sasuke meraih tangan mungil Tunangannya. Menggenggamnya erat. Dia memiliki firasat buruk. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Dobe."

Sebuah kecupan lembutpun diberikan Pemuda yang mengenakan kemeja hitam itu pada tangan halus milik Uzumaki Naruto.

**To Be Continue**

Hayo ada apakah dengan Sasuke dan Neji di zaman SMA? Yaoiankah? *fujoshi aktif* #ditabok pak RT

Mau dilanjutin tidak? Sumpah! Saia terkena WB. Saia lupa alur fict ini… karena file saia hilang T.T

Okay, **review **please?


	3. Chapter 3

**** Gadisku ****

**Disclaimer:** Kishi-sensei atuh…

**Pairing**: Sasuke X Naruto **(female)**, slight Neji X Naru **(female**), Itachi X Sakura

**Genre: **Romance/Hurt

**a/n:** Sasuke – 23 tahun, Naru – 21 tahun, Neji – 24 tahun, Itachi – 27 tahun, Sakura – 23 tahun, dan chara lain disesuaikan.

Minna-san~~ Saia Kambek! Ini chap 3-nya, mudah-mudahan masih ada yang mau baca.

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

Seorang Pemuda tampan, tengah memperhatikan langit di malam hari melalui kaca jendela kamar. Dia sedang menunggu Tunangannya sadar dari pingsannya. Tadi siang, Dia bergegas menuju Rumah Sakit ini, karena mendapat kabar sang calon Istri masuk Rumah Sakit.

"Teme…."

Sebuah suara membuat Pemuda keturunan dari Keluarga Uchiha ini mengalihkan perhatiannya, Pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu tersenyum, ketika mendapati Calon Istrinya sudah siuman. Diapun melangkah, mendekati Gadis berambut pirang cerah itu.

"Bodoh!" Ucap Sasuke berusaha meredam emosinya, tangan pucatnya menggenggam erat tangan milik Uzumaki Naruto, Tunangannya. "Kau'kan sedang sakit, Dobe. Jangan keluar rumah sendirian lagi," kata Sasuke jengkel.

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Mata biru miliknya memandang lurus pada wajah tampan di depannya, "Teme, tadi…aku jalan-jalan ke hutan," ucap Naru pelan, "…aku, bertemu lelaki tampan," lanjut Naru, tangannya menyentuh wajah porselen Sasuke, "namun, kau lebih tampan darinya," sambung Naru sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sasuke sedikit sombong. Tangan pucat Pemuda tampan itu menggenggam erat tangan Naru yang menyentuh wajahnya, "tapi kau tidak suka pada lelaki itu'kan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Menurutmu?"

"Ck, Dobe."

**.**

**.**

Sebuah mobil merah melesat di jalan raya pagi itu. Di dalamnya, ada sepasang kekasih yang sebulan lagi akan menikah. Mereka baru saja keluar dari Rumah Sakit, setelah dipastikan sang Gadis sudah baik-baik saja.

"Mau langsung ke rumah?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa melirik Tunangannya.

Naru, Gadis berambut pirang itu menoleh, memperhatikan calon Suaminya yang sedang focus menyetir, "iya."

Tanpa menjawab, Sasuke langsung menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

**.**

**.**

Siang telah datang, Matahari bersinar sangat terik di langit sana. Tak ada awan, benar-benar panas.

Uchiha Sasuke, setelah siap dengan kemeja merahnya, Dia melangkah ke kamar calon istrinya. Tidak lupa, Dia mampir ke dapur, membuatkan Naru segelas jus jeruk. Tidak lama kemudian, Sasuke kembali berjalan, dengan segelas jus jeruk di tangan. Saat Pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu keluar dapur, Dia berpapasan dengan Iruka, Sang Kepala Pelayan.

"Siang, Sasuke-sama," sapa Iruka ramah, seperti biasanya.

"Hn."

Iruka sudah menduga, pasti 'Hn'lah yang akan keluar dari Tuan-nya itu. Menghela napas, Iruka kembali melakukan tugasnya, mengawasi pelayan-pelayan keluarga Uchiha ini.

Sasuke, yang sudah menaiki beberapa anak tangga, kini terdiam. Sudut bibirnya tertarik, dia tersenyum ketika melihat seorang Gadis yang mengenakan dress berwarna biru sedang melangkah ke arahnya.

"Siang, Teme," sapa Naru, seraya berjinjit dan mengecup pipi putih milik Sasuke.

"Hn," balas Sasuke seperti biasa.

"Ini… Untukku?" Tanya Naru seraya mengambil jus jeruk yang berdad di tangan Sasuke tanpa izin.

"Hn, Dobe."

Naru tersenyum, Tunangannya sangat perhatian. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, "kenapa tersenyum tiba-tiba?"

"Kalau kau seperti ini setiap saat, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku, Teme?"

"Hn, apa?"

Naru, dengan lembut, menggandeng tangan Sasuke, dan menarik Sasuke untuk berjalan.

"Aku akan semakin menyukaimu, Teme," kata Naru pelan.

"Itu bagus'kan?"

Refleks, Naru menoleh kea rah Sauke, dan mata birunya bertemu engan mata Onyx milik Sasuke. Wajahnya jadi panas, ketika mendapati Sasuke sedang tersenyum padanya. Dasar Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

"Neji, malam ini kamu tidak sibuk'kan?" Tanya Hiashi pada seorang Pemuda yang sedang meng-edit hasil jepretannya.

"Tidak, Paman," jawabnya tanpa menoleh pada Pamannya itu. Dia masih sibuk pada edit-annya.

"Berarti, kau bisa mengantar Hinata-kan?"

Hyuuga Neji, Pemuda tampan berambut panjang itu menoleh, dan tersenyum pada Pamannya, "tentu."

**.**

**.**

"Kyaaaaa~~"

Sebuah jeritan terdengar dari kamar Naru, bukan jeritan Naru, melainkan jeritan Sakura, kakak ipar Sasuke. Karena jeritan itu, Sasuke dan Itachi langsung bergegas ke kamar Naru, tanpa izin, Itachi membuka pintu kamar di hadapannya.

"Sakura! Ada ap…" Itachi tidak bias melanjutkan kalimatnya, ketika melihat dua perempuan di kamar itu baik-baik saja. "Ck, kalian ini," lanjutnya sedikit kesal.

"Kalian kenapa sih? Tiba-tiba masuk begitu saja?" Tanya Sakura, dengan tampang polos.

"Harusnya kami yang bertanya begitu. Kenapa teriak hm?" Tanya Itachi, sambil melingkarkan tangan di depan dada.

Sakura, langsung menarik Naru ke depan Itachi dan Sasuke, "Naru cantik'kan~~~ Kyaa… Aku senag mendandaninya," ucap Sakura puas dengan riasannya untuk Naru.

Sasuke, dari tadi diam saja, ternyata, Pemuda tampan itu sedang memperhatikan Gadis-nya. Rambut pirang yang terurai, dengan sebuah jepitan berwarna biru menghiasi rambut pirangnya. Sebuah gaun malam yang sederhana membalut tubuh mungilnya, gaun malam berwarna biru gelap. Dan tentu saja, dengan wajah manis Naru membuat penampilannya semakin cantik.

"Bagaimana kalau Naru memakai Gaun pengantin ya? Memakai gaun seperti ini saja Dia sudah cantik," kata Sakura membayangkan.

"Hei, cepat pergi. Jangan memperhatikannya terus," kata Itachi seraya menepuk bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekati Naru, lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "ayo, kita pergi," ajaknya. Narupun menyambut tangan itu dengan tangan mulusnya.

**.**

**.**

Musik dansa terus mengalun dengan lembut, namun, seorang Pemuda yang bermata lavender tidak berminat untuk berjalan ke lantai dansa dan berdansa dengan seseorang. Dia hanya memperhatikan saudara perempuannya yang sedang mengobrol dengan tamu lain. Ya, berjaga-jaga, takut ada yang mengajak saudaranya itu berdansa. Maklum, Pemuda itu sister complex.

Sementara itu, di luar, sebuah mobil merah baru berhenti. Sasuke turun terlebih dahulu, lalu berjalan ke pintu lain, dan menggandeng sang Tunangan.

"Ne, Sasu-Teme, kita ke pestanya siapa?"

"Kurenai-san, pesta ulang tahun pernikahannya dengan Asuma-san. Kau kenal mereka'kan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, adik kelasnya Otousan…"

"Kau benar," jawab Sasuke, sambil memasuki sebuah ruangan mewah di salah satu hotel yang mereka datangi itu. Dan Sasukepun, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Naru.

Hal itu membuat Naru menoleh padanya, dan Naru merasa terlindungi.

"Kau terlalu cantik malam ini, jadi.." Sasuke menoleh, menatap wajah Naru dengan lekat, " jangan jauh-jauh dariku," lanjut Sasuke dengan lembut. Sebuah senyuman manispun diterima Sasuke dari Tunangannya itu.

Dari kejauhan, seorang Pemuda sedang tersenyum pada sosok berambut pirang yang baru memasuki ruangan pesta itu.

"Dia… Bidadari yang di hutan itu'kan?" Ucapnya pelan.

**To Be Continued**

Saia kembaliiiiiiiiiiiiii.. Maaf, baru sekarang nih fict di-update.. Sumpah, saia WB… Tadinya gak mau dilanjutin nih fict… Tapi ada yang bilang, kalau saia ini tidak bertanggungjawab…

Maaf, gak nyambung sama chap kemaren.. Tapi jangan takut, nanti saia sambung-sambungin kok *emang benang?*

Ada yang masih mau baca? Kalau gitu, jangn lupa Review ya..

Arigato.. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Gadisku**

**Disclaimer:** Masih sama dengan yang kemarin-kemarin

**Rated:** T aja, kalau jadi M boleh tidak? XD

**Genre**: Romance/Hurt

**Pair:** SasuFemNaru, NejiFemNaru, ItaSaku

**a/n:** Wah, maaf chapter kemarin banyak typo… =.=

Saia mencoba menyambung-nyambungkan ceritanya hehe…

Typo(s), membingungkan dan kesalahan-kesalahan yang tidak disengaja lainnya..

**Don't Like, so Don't Read!**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

"Ck, merepotkan."

Sebuah suara membuat Pasangan muda yang baru saja, memasuki ruangan pesta di salah satu Hotel terkenal itu menoleh. Terlihat, Seorang Pemuda berambut nanas dan berusia satu tahun lebih tua dari Sasuke itu, berjalan menghampiri.

"Bagimu, semua hal itu merepotkan, Nara," ucap Sasuke langsung berjabat tangan dengan Pemuda yang bernama Nara Shikamaru itu. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan junior-nya. Ya, junior dalam urusan bisnis. Mereka adalah rekan kerja. Shikamaru melirik Gadis yang dari tadi digandeng Sasuke.

"Apa kabar, Naru?"

"Baik, Shikamaru-san," jawab Naru ramah. "Shikamaru-san datang sendirian?" Tanya Naru, yang sedikit aneh rekan kerja Tunangannya tidak ditemani sang Kekasih.

"Dia tidak bisa ikut, jadi aku datang sendirian saja," jawab Shikamaru santai. "Oh ya, kalian belum bertemu dengan Asume-san dan Kurenai-san'kan?"

"Belum," jawab Sasuke, dan Naru mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita temui mereka, aku juga belum menemui mereka," ajak Shikamaru.

"Boleh," kali ini Naru yang menjawab.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Niisan, ada apa?" Tanya Seorang Gadis bermata lavender pada 'kakak'nya, yang sedari tadi diam saja. Gadis bermata lavender itu, mengikuti arah pandang sang 'kakak.' Mata lavender-nya terbelalak, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak cepat, dan tanpa sadar, tangan kirinya meraih lengan sang 'kakak,' lalu mencengkeramnya dengan erat.

Merasa ada yang mencengkeram lengannya, Nejipun menoleh, dan kaget ketika mendapati adik sepupunya gemeteran. "Hi…Hinata?"

"Sa…Sa…Sasuke…"

Satu kata yang keluar dari mulut sang adik sepupu, dan itu membuat Neji kembali menoleh ke arah beberapa orang yang diperhatikannya , Pemuda yang bersama si 'Bidadari' itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda yang disukai Hinata, dan Pemuda yang membuat adik sepupunya itu sakit hati.

'Ck, sial.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naru-chan, kami turut berduka atas kepergian Minato-san dan Kushina-san," ucap Perempuan cantik bermata merah, Kurenai.

"Iya," jawab Gadis berambut pirang sambil tersenyum, menahan emosi yang tiba-tiba muncul. Gadis manis ini tidak ingin mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian dimana Dia harus menerima kalau Ayah dan Ibu-nya sudah tiada. "Sasu, boleh aku berkeliling?" Tanya Naru pada Sasuke yang berdiri di sisinya, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pikiran-pikiran sedihnya. "Hanya sendirian," lanjut Naru, yang melihat Sasuke berniat menemaninya.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke singkat. Detik berikutnya, Naru pamit untuk berkeliling.

"Maaf, seharusnya kami tidak…"

"Tidak apa, " potong Sasuke cepat, yang masih memperhatikan Tunangannya yang mulai menjauh. "Dia itu kuat," lanjut Sasuke, kini menatap Pasangan Asuma dan Kurenai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Neji, yang baru selesai mengantar Hinata ke toilet, kini diam berdiri di Taman Hotel, memperhatikan air mancur di depannya. Tadinya, mau menunggu Hinata di dekat toilet, tapi Hinata menolaknya, jadi, Pemuda tampan ini memutuskan untuk menungggu Hinata di Taman saja. Belum lima menit Dia berdiri di sana, Dia sudah mendengar suara langkah kaki. Nejipun berbalik, mungkin Hinata. Namun, saat Dia melihat siapa yang menuju Taman itu, Dia terdiam, dan kembali memutar menghadap air mancur, ya, tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak aneh.

Neji merasakan, sosok yang baru datang itu berdiri tak jauh darinya. Neji menghela napas, untuk meredam detak jantungnya. "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Naru," ucap Neji tiba-tiba, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari air mancur di depannya.

Naru menoleh, lalu memperhatikan Pemuda yang baru saja menyapanya itu, Merasa pernah bertemu, Naru pun sedikit mengingat. Ah, Pemuda yang di Hutan itu!

"Kau…?"

Hyuuga Neji, akhirnya menoleh, dan tersenyum pada sosok manis di dekatnya, "Hyuuga Neji."

"Ah, senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Hyuuga-san," balas Naru seraya sedikit membungkuk sopan.

"Eh.. Hei, tidak usah seformal itu," ucap Neji sedikit gugup.

Naru kembali menegakan tubuhnya, "terima kasih untuk waktu itu," katanya lembut.

"Ah iya, tidak apa," jawab Neji sedikit salah tingkah. Ya ampun, Gadis di depannya benar-benar Gadis jelmaan Bidadari. Sudah cantik, sopan lagi. "Ng… Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

"Sudah tidak apa-apa," jawab Naru sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah. Lain kali jangan pergi ke hutan lagi kalau kau sedang sakit," ucap Neji tenang.

Naru hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, dan hal itu membuat Pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh darinya merasakan ada kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya. Dengan cepat, Neji mengalihkan perhatiannya ke langit.

"Cantik… Lihat, bintangnya banyak," tunjuk Neji ke langit.

Narupun menengadah, terlihat langit malam begitu cerah, dengan bulan dan bintang yang menghiasinya.

"Iya, cantik," ucap Naru pelan.

Neji, kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya dari langit ke sosok yang kini sedang menengadah menatap langit malam. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sosok disampingnya benar-benar sosok Bidadari. Mata biru yang indah, rambut terurai yang mempesona, dan cahaya bulan-bintang yang membuat sosok di dekatnya semakin cantik.

'Cantik…'

"Naru."

Uchiha Sasuke, berdiri di belakang mereka. Neji langsung menoleh ke sumber suara yang telah mengganggunya mengagumi sosok manis yang bersamanya. Mata onyx bertemu pandang dengan mata lavender-nya. Tatapan dingin milik Uchiha diterima Neji dengan tenang. Sementara Naru, berbalik dan tersenyum pada Sasuke. Dan Neji tidak suka Naru tersenyum seperti itu pada Sasuke.

"Ayo pulang," ajak Sasuke datar. Kini menatap Naru yang mulai menghampirinya.

Naru berjalan, namun Dia meraih tangan kiri Neji, dan menariknya untuk ikut berjalan ke dekat Sasuke. Tanpa Dia ketahui ada perasaan panas dari Sang Tunangan, dan perasaan senang dari Neji. Setelah berada di dekat Sasuke, Naru melepas tangannya yang menggengam tangan Neji beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Ne, Sasuke, kenalkan ini Neji-san yang menolongku waktu itu," ucap Naru polos.

"Ternyata kita dipertemukan di sini ya, Uchiha," ucap Neji sambil tersenyum.

"Hn."

Naru memperhatikan dua Pemuda yang ada di dekatnya secara bergantian, "jadi, kalian sudah saling kenal?"

"Kami satu SMA dulu, dan Uchiha adalah adik kelasku," Neji yang menjawab.

"Kebetulan sekali ya, " komentar Naru, yang tidak sadar dengan suasana Dua Pemuda yang berada bersamanya.

Sasuke tiba-tiba menggenggam erat tangan Naru, "kami harus pulang, oh ya, terima kasih sudah menolong calon istriku," ucapnya penuh penekanan didua kata terakhir. "Selamat malam, Hyuuga," lanjut Sasuke lalu menarik Naru untuk pulang.

'calon istri hm? Sekarang aku tahu alasanmu kenapa kau bisa tega pada Hinata, Uchiha.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ck, sial!" Umpat Sasuke seraya melempar dasinya. Dia jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi. Bertemu dengan Senior-nya, menimbulkan firasat buruk. Ya, Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk. Masa SMA, adalah masa yang menyebalkan baginya. Tidak ada Naru didekatnya, dan kesalahpahaman yang menumpuk. Banyak siswi yang salah paham padanya saat itu. Salah satu korban kesalahpahaman itu adalah Adik Sepupu Hyuuga Neji, Hinata. Dan Sasuke semakin memiliki firasat buruk, ketika tahu Tunangannya terlihat akrab dengan Neji.

Tok-tok-tok.

Ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pikiran-pikiran yang mengganggu konsentrasinya.

"Teme… Ini aku."

Sasuke menghembuskan napas, lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Setelah membuka pintu, Sasuke melihat Tunangannya sudah berganti pakaian, Naru memakai piyama berwarna biru. Dan di tangan kanannya, ada segelas teh hangat.

"Teme, wajahmu kus…"

Sasuke mengunci bibir Naru, sehingga Naru tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tangan kanan Sasuke mendorong pintu agar kembali tertutup, sementara tangan kirinya mengambil segelas teh hangat dari tangan Naru. Sasuke menaruh gelas itu ke meja yang kebetulan ada di dekat pintu. Setelah menaruh teh hangat tersebut, tangan kiri Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naru, dan mendorong Naru agar bersandar di pintu. Dan Naru mencengkeram kemeja Sasuke dengan erat. Dia sadar, ada yang aneh dengan Tunangannya ini. Jadi, Dia tidak ingin menolak, atau Sasuke akan marah.

Butuh oksigen, Sasuke menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Naru. Lalu tangan kanannya mengelus pipi tembem Naru dengan lembut. "Maaf, mengagetkanmu," ucap Sasuke lembut.

Kedua tangan Naru terangkat, dan membingkai wajah Tampan Sasuke, "kau… kenapa?" Tanya Naru sedikit cemas, karena Sasuke terlihat aneh semenjak pulang dari pesta.

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naru, dan menempelkan dahinya di dahi Naru.

"Hanya… Tidak mau Gadisku direbut orang lain."

Naru tersenyum, Tunangannya sangat posesif, tapi Dia senang. Naru mencium bibir Sasuke sekilas, "itu artinya, kau harus membuatku tidak pergi darimu, Teme."

"Hn, akan kupastikan, kau tetap Gadisku, Dobe."

Detik berikutnya, Sasuke kembali mencium bibir Naru, menciumnya secara posesif. Dan kedua tangan Naru melingkar di leher Sasuke, menerima keposesifan sang Tunangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah tenang'kan?" Tanya Naru yang menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke, dan dia merasakan tangan Sasuke mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Hn."

"Jangan 'Hn' terus yang keluar darimu dong, Teme," protes Naru sambil menegakkan badannya. "Aku ngantuk~ Aku tidur ya, kamu juga harus cepat tidur. Besok kerja'kan?" Ucap Naru sambil berdiri.

Sasuke hanya diam di tempat tidurnya, memperhatikan Gadisnya dengan lekat. "Kenapa tidak tidur denganku saja, Dobe?" Seringaian Uchihapun muncul. Dan Sasuke bisa melihat wajah Naru merona.

"Tidak mau!" Tolak Naru tegas sambil berbalik menuju pintu. "Kita masih calon, Teme."

"Hei, kita bisa 'latihan' dulu'kan sebelum menikah?" Lagi, Sasuke sukses membuat Naru memerah. "Lagi pula, ada tanda merah tuh di lehermu," lanjut sasuke menahan tawa karena melihat reaksi Naru.

"Ta-tapikan kita… kita belum sampai… tahap itu…" Jawab Naru terbata dan malu, mengingat beberapa menit yang lalu, Sasuke telah menandainya di leher. Ugh, Teme sialan!

Sasuke berdiri, dan berjalan mendekati Naru yang masih menghadap pintu kamar, membelakangi dirinya. Tangan Sasuke membuka kancing kemejanya, berniat mengusili Tunangannya yang polos. "Iya… Aku tahu itu, jadi, ayo kita latihan ke 'tahap' itu, " ucap Sasuke tepat di belakang Naru.

"Kyaaaa! Teme Mesum!"

Detik berikutnya, terdengar suara pintu kamar yang dibuka dan ditutup secara kasar. Dan Sasuke hanya bisa terkikik. Benar-benar polos, Gadisnya itu.

"Hah, dasar Dobe," ucap Sasuke lalu menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur. Sasuke meraih bingkai photo yang berada di sisi King Size-nya, photo Dia bersama Naru, saat usianya 10 tahun. Sasuke bersyukur, saat SMA dulu, Naru tidak bersamanya. Jika bersamanya, Sasuke akan kesulitan menjaga Naru dari siswa-siswa yang ingin mengambil Naru-nya.

"Sekarang, besok, lusa dan sampai kapanpun, Dia tetap Gadisku."

**# to be continue #**

Aish…. Ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah saia buat… Ya Ampun, Sasuke so sweet sih #kissuSasuke

Minna-san gomen, kalau kurang memuaskan… -_-

Dan tidak terjadi apa-apa di kamar Sasu! Hanya kissu dan cipokan biasa XDD

Gak terjadi rated M! (tadinya mau #digranat)

Noh, sudah saia buka (?) satu-satu… Baru awal-awalnya aja hahaha #ditabrak

Nanti ketauan kok apa yang terjadi sebenarnya di kehidupan tokoh-tokoh di atas.. Jadi sabar ya…

Ne, Arigato sudah baca. Kalau bisa tinggalkan review jika masih mau dilanjut nih fict.

Ini, ada balasan untuk reviewer yang gak login ^^

* Fujoshi Nyasar : Nih chapter 4 dah apdet lagi ^^ Gak ah, Naru gak pendiem, Dia belum keluar aja sifat berisiknya. Yoyoi, Sasu emang posesif nih XD

* Hitsugaya Toushiro-chan: Yoyoi, emang ada perang dingin.. Nih dichap ini perang dinginnya baru mulai hehehe…

* Aigaara: Benci? Gak ah, Neji-kun kan tampan… Gak mungkin benci, Cuma pengen Neji sedikit sakit hati gitu suka ma cewek yang udah punya calon suami *dibakar*

Sudah ya… Yang login udah saia balas'kan? Ne, ayo review lagi ^O^

With smile

Hannia Fujisaki a.k.a Shinju Arissa


	5. Chapter 5

**Gadisku**

**Disclaimer:** Sama dengan yang kemarin-kemarin…

**Pair:** SasuFemNaru

**a/n:** Ini chapter 5! Maaf telat dan lama.. Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu (emang ada yang nunggu?), seperti biasa, OOC, gaje, typo(s), dan kesalahan-kesalahan yang tidak disengaja lainnya..

-Enjoy—

.

.

"Niisan," kata Hinata, saat mereka sedang berada di ruang makan, untuk melakukan ritual wajib dipagi hari, yaitu sarapan.

Neji yang sedang mengolesi selai hanya bisa menoleh ke arah Hinata tanpa bertanya.

"Terima kasih untuk tadi malam," ucap Hinata lembut.

"Ya," jawab Neji singkat, mengingat tadi malam Dia menemani Hinata yang kembali teringat masalalunya terhadap Uchiha.

Flashback On

"Teme," seorang gadis berusia 15 tahun bersandar pada seorang pemuda yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan pemandangan jalan raya dari dalam bis.

"Hn," balasnya singkat, tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Tidak marah'kan?" Tanya Naru, siswi kelas 3 SMP pada pemuda yang berusia 17 tahun di sampingnya.

"Menurutmu?"

Naru meraih tangan kanan pemuda yang merupakan kekasihnya itu, lalu menggenggamnya erat. "Jangan marah~"

"Kenapa harus ke London, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke masih memperhatikan pemandangan di luar sana.

"Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan Tousan dan Kaasan, Teme," kata Naru lirih, "padahal, aku juga ingin menjadi adik kelasmu selama SMA.."

Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, dia hanya bisa membalas genggaman Naru dengan erat. Walaupun, dia tahu, kalau saat ini dia tidak mau berpisah dengan teman kecilnya, Uzumaki Naruto.

Flashback Off

Telapak tangan Uchiha bungsu itu menyentuh kening seorang gadis yang masih terlelap di tempat tidurnya. Namun, Uchiha Bungsu itu mengernyitkan dahi ketika telapk tangannya menyentuh kening gadis yang disayanginya itu. Kening Naru tersa panas. Mungkin karena tadi malam mereka pulang terlalu larut. Sasukepun duduk di sisi ranjang, dan Pemuda itu belum melepaskan tangannya.

"Teme…"

Suara Naru membuat mata Onyx Sasuke menatap wajah gadis yang baru terbangun di depannya. Sasuke menjauhkan telapak tangannya dari kening Naru.

"Kau sakit, Dobe."

Naru tersenyum lirih, mengingat keadaanya. "Memangnya sejak kapan aku sehat, huh?"

"Ck, bukan itu maksudku, Dobe."

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa," ucap Naru seraya duduk. "Hanya sedikit demam," lanjutnya sambil menyentuh keningnya sendiri.

Sasuke berdiri, dia harus segera berangkat ke kantor. Perusahaannya sedang membutuhkannya sekarang.

"Sekarang, kau istirahat saja. Kalau perlu sesuatu, panggil Iruka. Kalau kau ingin ditemani, telepon Sakura saja agar dia datang ke sini, lalu… ck, Dobe, jangan tertawa."

Terlihat, Uzumaki Naruto sedang terkekeh pelan. "Habisnya kau lucu, seperti bukan Uchiha saja," ucap Naru yang masih mengenakan piyama birunya.

"Karena aku tidak mau disaat kau sedang sakit, kau malah keluyuran pergi ke hutan."

Kali ini, Naru berhenti tertawa. Gadis manis ini menatap Sasuke dengan lekat.

"Kenapa diam, Dobe?"

Naru menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu tangan kanannya mengusap pipi Sasuke dengan lembut. Sasuke menghelanapas, lalu mengecup kening Naru.

"Jangan lupa pesanku. Aku berangkat," ucap Sasuke lalu berbalik berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

.

.

Flashback On

"Sen…senpai."

Sebuah suara yang lembut menghentikan langkah kaki siswa kelas 2 SMA Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh, dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut indigo sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Gadis itu menundukan kepalanya. "Ada perlu apa, Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke to the point.

Siswi yang merupakan adik kelas Sasuke itu menyodorkan sebuah saputangan. Saputangan yang ternyata milik Sasuke. "Ini…Ini…Aku mau mengembalikan ini." Kata Hinta terbata, plus dengan rona pink di pipinya.

Sasuke terdiam, Pemuda itu memperhatikan saputangan yang dipegang Hinata. "Simpan saja," kata Sasuke singkat. "Untukmu," lanjut Sasuke lalu kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor yang kebetulan sepi itu.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Hinata terpeleset di tangga sekolah, dan membuat lututnya terluka. Kebetulan saat itu Sasuke menolongnya.

Flashback Off

Hinata menghelanapas, ditaruhnya saputangan yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Saputangan yang merupakan satu-satunya kenangan yang dia dapatkan dari pemuda stoic yang menjadi idola saat SMA. Hinata memperhatikan saputangan tersebut, tiba-tiba terlintas bayangan saat Sasuke datang ke pesta dengan seorang gadis manis berambut pirang.

'Apa dia gadis itu, Sasuke-kun?'

.

.

"Nona," ucap Iruka pada Naru yang sedang menonton TV di kamarnya.

Naru melirik Iruka yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya, "ada?" Tanya Naru dengan cengiran khasnya. Cengiran Naru tambah lebar ketika gadis itu melihat sesuatu yang dibawa Iruka. Sebuah album. "Bawa ke sini, Iruka-san!" Katanya ceria.

Iruka memberikan album tersebut pada Naru. Itu adalah album kenangan SMA Konoha.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba noana ingin melihat album SMA Sasuke-sama?"

"Ada seseorang yang ingin aku lihat."

"Sasuke-sama?"

Naru menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu meraih album SMA milik Sasuke, dan menaruhnya di paha.

"Boleh saya tahu, siapa orang itu?" Tanya Iruka yang benar-benar penasaran.

Naru tersenyum jahil, "rahasia hehehe."

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan di kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Neji sedang memperhatikan laptop-nya. Di ruangan itu penuh dengan hasil jepretan Neji. Di setiap sudut ruanagan itu, banyak ditempelin photo-photo. Semuanya adalah photo tentang alam, tapi, saat ini, Pemuda berwajah tampan itu sedang memperhatikan satu obyek indah melalui laptop-nya.

Gambar seorang gadis yang sedang memeluk lutut di sebuah batu alam di dekat sungai. Gadis berambut pirang yang begitu manis. Gambar yang cantik, seperti seorang Bidadari yang turun dari langit. Gambar itu, Neji ambil secara diam-diam tentu saja.

Neji tersenyum, mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan gadis yang ada di laptop-nya, Neji masih ingat dengan mata biru indah si gadis. Di'klik'nya gambar yang berada di laptop-nya, diperbesar. Wajah gadis itu terlihat jelas. Sanagnt cantik. Namun, raut wajah Neji berubah, ketika ingat bahwa Bidadarinya telah dimiliki oleh orang lain.

.

.

.

Tok-tok-tok

"Masuk saja," ucap Naru dari dalam kamarnya. Gadis itu sedang menata boneka-bonekanya.

"Nona, Tuan Muda sudah pulang. Tuan Muda menunggu anda di ruang makam," ucap pelayan berambut merah yang bernama Karin.

Naru tersenyum, lalu berjalan menghampiri Karin, "ayo," ajaknya lalu berjalan terlebih dulu dengan Karin mengekor di belakangnya.

Saat menuruni tangga, Naru bertemu dengan Iruka. Gadis itupun berbisik sesuatu pada Iruka.

"Iruka-san, jangan beritahu Sasuke ya soal album itu," bisiknya pelan.

Iruka hanya mengangguk, "baik, Nona."

.

.

Selesai makan malam, Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto diam di kolam renang. Menikmati pantulan bulan dari kolam tersebut. Naru yang tidak peduli masih demam, duduk sambil merendam kakinya. Sementara Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya. Mata onyxnya menatap air kolam yang bergerak karena ulah kaki Tunangannya.

"Teme…"

"Hn."

"Apa… kau pernah merasa bosan?" Tanya Naru masih menggerakan kakinya di dalam kolam. Tidak peduli dengan dinginnya air itu.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi tidak mengerti, pemuda itu menunggu Naru meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Saat kita berpisah, apa kau pernah meras bosan, dan… memiliki pacar lagi?"

Sasuke menghelanapas, lalu kini mata Onyx-nya menatap langit. "Sebelum aku jawab, bagaimana denganmu sendiri, Dobe?"

Naru cemberut, "hei, aku yang bertanya duluan, kenapa malah balik bertanya sih?"

"Mau jawab atau tidak, hm?" Tanya Sasuke kini memperhatikan Naru yang masih memainkan air dengan kakinya.

Naru menengadah, menatap Sasuke yang juga sedang menatap dirinya. Tangan Naru terulur, lalu pemuda Uchiha itu meraih tangan mulus Naru, dan membantu Naru berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Jawaban jujur?" Tanya Naru, belum melepaskan genggaman Sasuke.

"Hn."

Naru berbalik, memperhatiakn pantulan bulan yang berada di kolam renang. Tangannya masih bertautan dengan tangan Sasuke.

"Tidak bosan, Teme," kata Naru mantap. "Saat aku di London, selama SMA di sana, tidak pernah sedikitpun merasa bosan, walaupun kita jauh," lanjut Naru mengingat berapa banyak email yang dia terima dari Sasuke saat berada di London. Gadis pirang itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke, lalu dia menyentuh dada Sasuke dengan tangannya yang lain. "Walaupun ada beberapa siswa yang ingin jadi pacarku, tapi… di sini hanya Uchiha Sasuke."

Hal itu membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memeluk gadis di depannya. Naru memejamkan matanya ketika Sasuke mencium keningnya dengan penuh kasih.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Naru yang nyaman dipelukan Sasuke.

"Hanya satu gadis yang aku tunggu, yaitu kau, Dobe."

Naru tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia berharap, yang diucapkan Sasuke itu benar.

"Jadi kau tidak punya pacar lagi setelah kita berpisah?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Jawab saja, Teme."

"Sudah aku jawab, Dobe."

Naru melonggarkan pelukannya, lalu gadis itu menatap Pemuda yang terkenal stoic itu. "Lalu… Siapa Hinata itu?"

Sasuke terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Tunangannya, namun hanya beberapa deti saja. Karena, detik berikutnya, Sasuke menyeringai.

"Ada apa, Teme?" Tanya Naru sedikit takut dengan seringaian Sasuke.

Sasuke memeluk Naru semakin erat, tidak akan membiarkan Gadisnya kabur begitu saja.

"Teme?"

Sasuke mengangkat dagu Naru, membuat wajah gadis itu bisa merasakan aroma mint dari bibir Sasuke.

"Kau…cemburu?"

"Aku…" Naru benar-benar kesulitan bicara sekarang, jarak mereka terlalu dekat. Apalagi Sasuke semakin menunduk. Naru berusaha mendorong Sasuke, namun tidak bisa.

"Tahu dari mana soal Hinata, Dobe?"

Naru semakin sulit bicara ketika dia merasakan pelukan Sasuke semakin erat. "Teme…."

"Hanya dari itu'kan?" Tanya Sauke masih menatap mata biru Naru dengan lekat, dan dengan posisi mereka yang ehm… kau-tahu-lah.

"A…apa?"

"Album SMA-ku," jawab Sasuke tepat sasaran. Sasuke tersenyum, senyuman yang hanya dia berikan untuk gadisnya. "Dia hanya gadis yang jatuh cinta pada seniornya," kata Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naru tentang Hinata.

"Yakin?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. Sasuke menyeringai, "kau harus aku hukum, Dobe."

Detik berikunya, Naru tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, selain meremas kemeja depan Sasuke dengan erat. Merasakan ciuman Sasuke yang begitu posesive. Sasuke sendiri, dia tidak pernah bosan merasakan bibir mungil Naru. Bibir yang hanya jadi miliknya. Karena Naru adalah gadisnya.

**** to be continue ****

Huraaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyy apdet hehehe…. Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan. Dan maaf kalau selalu, dan selalu telambat…

Semoga kalian suka.. ^^

**Review OK? **Biar saia semangat lanjutinnya hehehe…

With Love

Hannia Fujisaki a.k.a Shinju Arissa


	6. Chapter 6

**Gadisku**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing:** Sasuke X Naruto (**female)** slight Itachi X Sakura

Rated: T aja, aman kok

a/n: Chapter 6 apdet! Biasa.. typo(s), OOC, gaje, dan kesalahan-kesalahan yang tidak disengaja lainnya.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Hannia Fujisaki Present

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari bersinar dengan cerah hari itu. Menyinari pasangan yang sedang berpiknik di sebuah taman bunga di daerah Tokyo. Mereka adalah Uchiha Itachi dan sang istri Sakura, lalu, Uchiha Sasuke dan Naru.

Itachi dengan santainya tiduran di paha sang istri, Sakura. Sementara Sakura sedang sibuk mengolesi roti dengan selai rasa strawberry. Lalu, bagaimana dengan pasangan Uchiha yang lain? Sasuke sedang membaca sebuah novel, sambil bersandar pada sebuah pohon yang kebetulan melindungi mereka dari teriknya sinar matahari. Lalu, apa yang dilakukan oleh Naru? Gadis manis itu sibuk dengan album SMA Sasuke. Sesekali gadis itu bertanya pada Sakura, yang memang kebetulan satu sekolahan bersama Sasuke saat SMA. Mengenai Hinatapun, Naru lebih banyak tahu dari Sakura, sang calon kakak ipar.

Sasuke sesekali mendengus, mendengar jawaban Sakura tentang pertanyaan Naru.

"Lalu, siapa lagi, Sakura-nee?" Tanya Naru, ketika mendengar tunangannya memiliki banyak fans. Ya, sudah tidak aneh sih… Tapi tetap saja, Naru ingin tahu, mengingat dia selama SMA tidak bersama Sasuke.

"Banyak, tapi, seingatku, Sasuke itu lebih dekat dengan Hinata, daripada dengan fans yang lain," jawab Sakura tidak memperdulikan death glare yang dia terima dari Sasuke.

"Tapi, mereka tidak pacaran kok, Naru-chan," kini Itachi yang bersuara. Dia duduk dari posisi tidurannya. "Karena, ada seorang gadis yang mengatakan kalau Uchiha Sasuke sudah mempunyai pacar saat itu, " mata Onyx Itachi melirik sang istri yang kini memberikan roti. Itachipun menerima roti tersebut, lalu, memakannya.

Naru, mulai tertarik dengan cerita pasangan suami-istri yang berada di depannya. Gadis berambut pirang itu menatap Itachi juga Sakura dengan mata berbinar penuh harap, agar pasangan di depannya mau bercerita lebih banyak lagi. Tentu saja, Naru melupakan tokoh yang jadi bahan topic pembicaraan Itachi dan Sakura, yang kini, sedang memberi death glare andalannya pada pasangan suami-istri yang belum dikaruniai anak itu.

"Saat prom night-pun, Sasuke datang sendirian ke sekolah," ucap Sakura sedikit mengingat.

Sasuke melirik ke arah kakak iparnya itu, lalu dia menghela napas. Setelahnya, pemuda tampan itu melirik Naru yang masih serius mendengarkan cerita Sakura.

**Flashback (on)**

Uchiha Sasuke sedang bersandar dipagar atap sekolah, di sebelahnya ada seorang pemuda yang memilki warna rambut yang sama dengan dirinya. Hanya saja pemuda itu memilki wajah yang ramah, karena sering tersenyum. Beda dengan Sasuke yang memiliki wajah stoic, dan jarang tersenyum, kecuali untuk satu orang.

"Siapa pacarmu?" Tanya Sai, pemuda yang merupakan teman sekelas Sasuke. Pertanyaan yang to the point. Mata Sai memperhatikan seorang gadis yang sedang asyik mengobrol di dekat pohon di bawah sana. "Apa mungkin, pacarmu itu Sakura-chan?" Tanyanya lagi, kini mata kelamnya melirik seorang gadis berambut pink, yang sedang mengobrol dengan gadis yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya. "Dia'kan yang mengatakan kalau kau sudah punya pacar," lanjut Sai.

Sasuke mendengus, temannya itu cerewet juga. Pemuda berwajah tampan itu, menegakan tubuhnya. "Bukan urusanmu," ucap Sasuke singkat. Pemuda ini bukan type yang suka menceritakan masalah pribadinya.

"Besok malam adalah prom night, kau mau datang dengan siapa?" Tanya Sai lagi.

"Dengan siapapun, bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke lalu melangkah, tiba-tiba pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu berhenti, tanpa berbalik dia kembali bersuara. "Sai, sebaiknya pikirkan dirimu sendiri, kau akan datang dengan siapa," lanjut Sasuke lalu kembali berjalan menuju pintu yang akan membawanya ke koridor sekolah.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Sai reflex kembali memperhatikan seorang gadis yang sedang mengobrol dengan gadis lain yang berambut pink. Gadis itu berambut pirang pucat, dan bernama Yamanaka Ino. Sai tersenyum ketika tidak sengaja gadis yang diperhatikannya, melirik keatap sekolah. Merekapun bertemu pandang.

**Flashback (off)**

"Lalu, dengan siapa si Teme datang?" Tanya Naru, kini tangan mulusnya meraih jus jeruk favourite-nya.

"Dia datang sendirian," jawab Sakura melirik Sasuke yang kini menutup novel yang dibacanya. Sepertinya, Sasuke mulai tidak konsentrasi.

"Loh, Teme tidak datang dengan Nee?" Tanya Naru menatap Sakura yang tersenyum padanya.

Sakura merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Tentu saja tangan Itachi. Sakura tersenyum ke arah suaminya itu, "aku datang bersama Itachi," jawabnya.

Naru hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Sasuke menaruh novelnya, pemuda tampan itu berdiri, "aku mau jalan-jalan," katanya lalu pergi begitu saja.

Naru menghela napas, lalu berdiri, setelah pamit pada Itachi dan Sakura, Narupun pergi menyusul tunangannya.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, kini dia berada di tengah puluhan bunga matahari. Ah, kebetulan sekali dia berhenti di sini. Bunga matahari benar-benar selalu mengingatkannya pada Naru.

Sebuah tangan melingkar manja di lengan kiri Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum, ternyata gadisnya itu mengikutinya.

"Kau, benar-benar menungguku, Teme," ucap Naru, mempererat pelukannya.

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat, tangan kanannya mengusap tangan Naru yang sedang memeluk lengan kirinya.

**.**

**.**

Sakura tengah membereskan perlengkapan piknik mereka. Sementara Itachi, sedang menggulung karpet piknik mereka. Mereka akan pulang beberapa menit lagi, tapi menunggu Sasuke dan Naru dulu.

"Ne, Itachi, apa Sasuke sudah menentukan tanggal pernikahannya dengan Naru?" Tanya Sakura yang kini sedang melipat serbet.

"Dia pernah bilang, ingin menikah bulan depan, tapi…entahlah, saat ini anak itu sibuk dengan perusahaan," jawab Itachi. "Ya, kita tunggu saja, sampai Tousan dan Kaasan kembali ke Jepang," lanjut Itachi, mengingat kedua orangtuanya yang masih sibuk di Australia.

Sakura hanya mengangguk setuju, "kita juga harus menunggu kakaknya Naru dulu," kata Sakura yang baru satu kali bertemu dengan 'kakak' Naru, yaitu saat pemakaman Minato dan Kushina beberapa bulan yang lalu. Hal itu juga berlaku untuk Itachi dan Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

"Aku mau membeli beberapa cemilan, kau mau antar?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat pada temannya.

Temannya itu hanya mengangguk, lalu mereka berdua masuk ke sebuah mini market. Merekapun mulai mencari benda atau makanan yang mereka inginkan.

"Ino-san, aku ke sebelah sana ya, aku mau membeli sesuatu untuk Hanabi," ucap Hinata, pada temannya yang bernama Ino itu. Sementara itu, hanya sebuah anggukan yang diterima Hinata.

**.**

**.**

Sebuah mobil hitam mewah berhenti tepat di depan sebuah mini market. Lalu, seorang gadis berambut pirang cerah turun dari mobil itu. Meninggalkan tunangan, dan kakak iparnya.

Sementara itu di dalam mobil tersebut, Sakura memperhatikan Naru yang baru menghilang di balik pintu kaca mini market. "Naru-chan sekarang nafsu makannya bagus ya?"

"Tidak juga, soal makanan berat dia masih sulit," jawab Sasuke yang duduk di bangku sopir.

**.**

**.**

Naru sedang memilih ice cream yang dia suka, ah ice cream rasa cokelat yang dia cari ternyata ada. Diapun mengambil ice cream tersebut, lalu mengambil ice cream rasa strawberry untuk Sakura. Bagaimana untuk Sasuke dan Itachi? Ah, dua Uchiha itu tidak doyan ice cream. Setelah mengambil ice cream, gadis manis itu berjalan ke freezer minuman. Dia mengambil jus tomat untuk Sasuke dan minuman soda biasa untuk calon kakak iparnya.

'Waktunya bayar,' bathin Naru lalu berjalan menuju kasir.

Gadis yang memiliki mata cantik itu berjalan santai kearah kasir. Namun, ada seseorang yang tidak sengaja menabraknya dari samping. Membuat keranjang belanjaan Naru terjatuh.

"Ah, maaf," ucap seseorang yang baru saja membuat keranjang belanjaan Naru terjatuh. Orang yang menabrak Naru itupun jongkok, mengambil keranjang belanjaan Naru. Untung isi belanjaannya tidak keluar.

"Maaf, tadi aku sambil mengangkat telepon, jadi tidak focus," kata orang yang menabrak Naru. Dia memberikan keranjang belanjaan Naru.

"Ah, iya, tidak apa-apa," jawab Naru sambil tersenyum. Naru sedikit membelalakan matanya, ketika melihat dengan jelas siapa yang menabraknya. Begitu juga yang menabrak Naru, dia memperhatikan Naru dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut.

"….ya ampun, kenapa warna rambut dan mata kita hampir sama ya?" Komentar Ino, orang yang menabrak Naru itu sambil tersenyum riang. "Sakura!" Sapa Ino tiba-tiba, ketika melihat Sakura yang baru memasuki mini market tersebut.

Naru menoleh ke arah Sakura, telihat calon kakak iparnya itu sedikit terkejut ketika ada yang menyapanya.

"Ino~~"

Sakura memeluk teman lamanya itu. Dia tidak menyangka, dia bisa bertemu dengan teman masa SMA-nya di sini. "Kau ada di Jepang? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?" Tanya Sakura setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Mana aku tahu nomormu, setelah menikah dengan Itachi-san, kau'kan mengganti nomormu," jawab Ino sambil berkacak pinggang.

Sakura hanya tersenyum untuk menjawab ucapan temannya itu. Lalu, istri dari Uchiha Itachi itupun menoleh ke arah Naru, menarik Naru untuk mendekat padanya.

"Ino, kenalkan ini calon adik iparku," kata Sakura bangga. "Walaupun penampilan kalian hampir serupa, tapi, calon adik iparku ini tetap lebih cantik daripada dirimu," lanjut Sakura sedikit sombong.

Ino memandang gadis berambut pirang di depannya, lalu tersenyum, "kau benar, Sakura." Ino mengulurkan tangannya pada Naru, "salam kenal, aku Yamanaka Ino."

Naru menyambut tangan itu, lalu mereka berjabat tangan. "Uzumaki Naruto," jawab Naru lembut.

"Tadi kau bilang, Naru calon adik iparmu?" Tanya Ino setelah melepas tangannya dari Naru.

"Iya, dia tunangannya Sasuke," jawab Sakura tenang. Ino hanya mengangguk mengerti. Sakura melihat ke luar mini market, lalu, istri dari Uchiha Itachi itu menatap Ino.

"Kami harus segera pulang. Mengobrolnya kapan-kapan saja ya?"

"Ok. Aku titip salam untuk Itachi-san dan Sasuke," kata Ino.

"Ok, kami duluan," jawab Sakura, sementara Naru hanya membungkuk sopan.

Merekapun pergi ke tempat kasir untuk membayar belanjaan. Setelah itu keluar dari mini market tersebut, karena ada yang menunggu mereka di luar sana. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seorang gadis berambut indigo yang tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka beberapa saat yang lalu. Tangan gadis itu menyentuh dadanya sendiri. Ada persaan sakit di sana. Ya, tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan sesak.

'Gadis itu tunagan Sasuke-kun? Na-Naru…?'

**.**

**.**

"Ino?" Ulang Itachi yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke yang kini sedang menyetir. Sementara Sasuke tidak bereaksi apapun, tapi dia mendengarkan apa yang sedang diceritakan Sakura.

"Iya, tadi kami bertemu dengan Ino di mini market," jawab Sakura yang sedang mengeluarkan minuman soda yang dibeli Naru untuk Itachi.

"Ino itu… Bukankah pacarnya Sai? Apa sekarang mereka sudah menikah?" Tanya Itachi lagi, sambil menerima minuman soda yang disodorkan Sakura.

"Ah, aku lupa menanyakan hal itu," jawab Sakura menyesal.

**.**

**.**

Malam telah tiba, bulan dan bintangpun menggantikan tugas matahari. Dan saat ini, mereka sedang menyinari seorang gadis yang sedang diam termenung di balkon kamarnya.

"Kau bisa sakit, Dobe. Berdiri di sini tanpa mantel," ucap Sasuke seraya memakaikan sebuah mantel pada Naru.

Naru merapikan mantel tersebut, lalu gadis bermata biru itu meraih tangan Sasuke. Melingkarkan tangan Sasuke ke pinggangnya. Setelah itu, Naru menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Teme, tiba-tiba saja… Aku merindukan Tousan dan Kaasan," ucap Naru lirih. Dan entah kenapa bayangan yang tidak mau diingatnya kembali muncul. Badannya mendadak gemetaran, dan tentu saja Sasuke merasakan hal itu.

Pemuda bermata onyx itu memeluk Naru dengan erat, " ssst… jangan diingat lagi. Aku ada di sini," ucap Sasuke lembut.

Namun, Naru hanya mendengar suara mobil yang bertabrakan lalu terguling begitu saja. Suara sirine ambulance yang datang, dan teriakan orang-orang. Tanpa sadar, gadis itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, badannya gemetaran dengan hebat. Air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"**Tousan….! Kaasan…!"**

Dia mendengar suaranya sendiri yang berteriak histeris, dengan wajah dan tangan dipenuhi darah.

Sasuke membalikan tubuh tunangannya itu, mata onyx-nya terbelalak melihat perubahan yang terjadi di wajah manis Naru. Pucat, berkeringat, tatapan gadis itupun kosong, dan juga air mata mengalir begitu saja.

"Dobe! Hei! Jangan diingat lagi. Jangan diingat lagi," kata Sasuke yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa cemasnya. Ditariknya tubuh mungil itu, dipeluknya erat, sampai Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuh tunangannya itu melemas. Ya, kesadaran meninggalkan Naru.

**.**

**.**

Naru hanya duduk nyaman di tempat tidurnya. Tadi malam, dia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi. Yang dia tahu, saat membuka mata, hanya ada Sasuke yang tertidur di sampingnya. Senyum terkembang di wajah tannya, mengingat betapa setianya Sasuke. Menunggunya, dan menemaninya tanpa kenal lelah.

"**I want you to know who I really am  
I never thought I'd feel this way towards you  
And if you ever need someone to come along  
I will follow you, and keep you strong"**

Nada dering HP Narupun terdengar. Mengalunkan suara penyanyi asal Jepang, Rie Fu, dengan lagunya Life like a Boat. Lagu kesukaan Naru akhir-akhir ini. Gadis manis itupun meraih HP-nya, lalu menekan tombol hijau.

"Ohayo, Sakura-nee," sapa Naru pada seseorang yang meneleponnya.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya, Nee tenang saja," jawab Naru sambil tersenyum. Naru bisa mendengar helaan nafas lega dari seberang sana.

"Sasuke ada di rumah?" Tanya Sakura.

"Dia sedang keluar sebentar, membeli sesuatu."

Ok, kita tinggalkan dulu Naru yang sedang mengobrol dengan Sakura melalui telepon. Sekarang,kita beralih ke depan rumah keluarga Uchiha. Ada sedikit keributan di sana. Pelayan-pelayan keluarga Uchiha sedang berbisik-bisik dengan kedatangan seorang tamu ke rumah mewah itu.

Iruka, sang ketua pelayan hanya membungkuk sopan pada tamu yang baru memasuki rumah Uchiha itu.

"Nona ada di kamarnya," kata Iruka pada tamu tersebut. Lalu Iruka mengikuti tamu itu dari belakang.

"Apa dia makan dengan teratur?"

"Maaf, Nona sulit makan makanan yang berat akhir-akhir ini," jawab Iruka sedikit merasa bersalah, karena tidak bisa merawat nonanya itu.

Tamu itu tidak berkomentar apapun, dia terus berjalan menuju kamar Naru. Saat dia akan menaiki tangga, dia melirik Iruka, "aku akan menemuinya sendirian."

Iruka hanya bisa mengangguk, lalu membiarkan tamu tersebut pergi ke kamar Naru seorang diri.

**.**

**.**

"Iya, Naru tunggu…" Kata Naru pada Sakura yang mengatakan akan segera ke rumah Sasuke, setelah beres memasak untuk Itachi.

"Ja, Naru-chan," kata Sakura mengakhiri obrolannya dengan calon adik iparnya itu.

Naru menaruh kembali HP-nya, lalu gadis itu beralih mengambil boneka jeruknya. Memeluk boneka jeruk itu dengan erat.

'Si Teme beli apa sih? Lama…' Keluhnya dalam hati.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Naru menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya, "masuk saja," perintahnya masih memperhatikan pintu.

Seseorang memasuki kamarnya yang bernuansa orange itu, namun, sebuket bunga mawar merah menghalangi wajahnya. Ya, orang itu sengaja menghalangi wajahnya dengan sebuket bunga mawar yang dibawanya.

Naru memiringkan kepalanya, "…teme?" Ucapnya ragu.

"Kenapa selalu nama itu yang kau ingat, hm?"

DEG.

Suara ini… Naru tersenyum lebar, lalu, tanpa aba-aba, gadis bemata biru itu turun dari tempat tidurnya. Secepat yang dia bisa, dia belari dan memeluk orang yang baru memasuki kamarnya itu.

"Nii-chan…!"

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

Ya ampun…. Ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah saia bikin… ***kagum**

Ok, terima kasih bagi yang suka RnR fict ini hehehe.. Saia jadi semangat loh lanjutin nih fict hehehe..

Hayoooo siapakah **'Niichan'** di fict ini?

Jawab! Jawaban yang benar akan dapat ciuman dari Neji!

**Neji:** Enak aja, bawa-bawa nama gue ***nendangsiauthor**

Hm… Di chapter ini Neji gak muncul wkwkwkwk… ***ditabokfansNeji**

Mungkin dichapter depan akan muncul nyehehehe…

Yang masih mau nih fict dilanjut. Jangan lupa **REVIEW** ***maksa *dihajar**

Ah, kebanyakan bicara… Baiklah, intinya, maaf kalau tidak memuaskan, dan maaf kalau masih ada typo dan kesalahan-kesalahan yang tidak disengaja lainnya ^^v

With Smile

**Hannia Fujisaki** a.k.a **Shinju Arissa**

**RnR** ok? Arigato….


	7. Chapter 7

**Gadisku**

**Disclaimer:** Selalu berharap Naruto dkk itu punya saia hehehe

**Pairing:** SasuFemNaru

**Rated:** T aja deh

**A/N:** Chapter 7 datang… Typo(s), kacau, gaje, dan kesalahan-kesalahan yang tidak pernah disengaja lainnya

**Hannia Fujisaki Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy ^O^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Niichan!"

Naru memeluk erat seorang pemuda yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya. Nyaris saja, bunga mawar yang dibawa pemuda tampan itu terjatuh, akibat pelukan maut Naru. Namun, pemuda itu dapat mempertahankan bunga mawar yang dibawanya. Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum, lalu mengusap rambut pirang Naru dengan lembut. Ya, sudah lama juga dia tidak mengusap rambut pirang itu. Mata biru pemuda itu terpejam, merasakan pelukan erat adiknya. Mengingat, bagaimana dulu, untuk pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan gadis yang kini memeluknya.

**Flashback (on)**

Tok-tok-tok

Pemuda yang berusia 19 tahun membuka pintu kamarnya. Rambut orange kemerahannya dia acak sekilas, lalu menatap sang Kakek yang merupakan pelaku yang mengganggu tidur siangnya itu.

"Mereka sudah datang," ucap sang kakek dengan santai, tidak memperdulikan tatapan protes sang cucu di depannya. Rambut cucu pertamanya ini benar-benar mirip dengan menantunya.

"Setelah 16 tahun, mereka baru ke sini? Ck, dasar orang tua."

"Kau tidak boleh berkata begitu. Ada alasan kenapa mereka tidak membawamu ke Jepang," jawab Jiraiya, kakek pemuda tersebut.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Agar aku bisa dididik dari kecil sebagai penerus mereka. Agar bisa diandalkan, dan mandiri hidup tanpa orangtua," balas pemuda berambut orange kemerahan itu dengan malas. Pemuda itu menutup pintu kamarnya, lalu mulai berjalan menjauhi kamar, "hei kakek, kau mau diam di sana?" Ujarnya, lalu berjalan menuruni tangga.

Pemuda tampan itu terus berjalan, dia akan menemui orangtuanya yang saat dirinya berusia 3 tahun, pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Saat beberapa bulan kemudian, dia diberi kabar kalau ibunya kembali mengandung. Itu artinya, dia akan memiliki seorang adik. Seorang bocah yang berusia 3 tahun diberi kabar akan memiliki seorang adik, kau tahu bagaimana rasanya bukan? Sangat senang. Namun, dia sedih, karena dia tidak bisa menemani ibunya saat mengandung sang adik. Serta, dia juga sedih ketika kelak adiknya itu lahir. Sedih, karena dia tahu adiknya jauh lebih beruntung daripada dirinya. Ya, adiknya akan merasakan kasih sayang ayah dan ibu dengan utuh dan secara langsung, tidak seperti dirinya.

Dua tahun kemudian, saat usianya lima tahun, orangtuanya datang, bersama adiknya. Mereka datang hanya untuk menengoknya, bukan untuk mengajaknya ikut. Rasa cemburu sempat hinggap dihatinya, dan entah kenapa dia membenci adik perempuannya itu.

Masa kuliahpun tiba, dan tahun ini terakhir dia kuliah. Kegiatan skripsi sudah di depan mata. Beberapa hari yang lalu, dia mendengar kabar kalau orangtuanya akan pindah ke negara ini. Rasa senang sempat menghinggapi hatinya, namun, hanya sesaat. Baginya, hal itu sudah terlambat. Toh sekarang umurnya sudah 19 tahun, dia sudah tidak memerlukan lagi kasih sayang dari ayah dan ibunya itu. Ya, walaupun selama ini orangtuanya memberi kasih sayang padanya, namun kasih sayang secara tidak langsung. Hanya melalui telepon, video call atau hadiah ulang tahun yang dikirim untuknya setiap tahun. Tapi, jujur saja, bukan hal itu yang dia mau saat usianya belum seperti sekarang. Melainkan, kasih sayang secara langsung. Dibesarkan dan dirawat oleh ayah dan ibunya, seperti adik perempuannya yang kini telah berusia 15 tahun.

Grepp!

Sebuah pelukan erat diterima pemuda berambut orange kemerahan itu ketika dia sampai di pintu ruangan utama. Rambut merah terlihat oleh sudut matanya. Sang ibu, kini memeluknya dengan erat. Terdengar isakan lembut keluar dari bibir ibunya. Ibunya yang dia rindukan selama ini.

Tangan pemuda tampan itu terangkat, lalu balas memeluk wanita cantik berambut merah itu. Sudah lama dia ingin memeluk wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu.

"Kaasan…" Ucapnya lirih dan pelan, ah sudah lama juga dia ingin mengatakan kata ini. Mata birunya menangkap seorang laki-laki tampan berambut pirang, yang sedang berdiri bersama seorang gadis manis dengan rambut yang sama. Laki-laki itu tersenyum lembut padanya.

Kushina Uzumaki melepaskan pelukannya, lalu dia mengusap matanya yang sedikit berair.

"Kau sudah sebesar ini, Kyu," ucapnya pada pemuda di depannya. Tangan mulusnya mengusap pipi anak pertamanya itu, Namikaze Kyuubi.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, lalu dia memperhatikan gadis yang berdiri di samping ayahnya. Dia tidak percaya, dulu gadis kecil berusia dua tahun yang datang menengoknya, kini telah menjelma menjadi gadis manis dengan rambut pirang terurai.

"Apa dia…adikku itu, Kaasan?" Tanya Kyuubi ragu.

"Iya, dia adikmu itu. Dia akan melanjutkan SMA di sini," jawab Kushina lembut. Tangan wanita itu sedikit mendorong punggung puteranya untuk mendekati suami dan puterinya, "sapalah mereka," ucapnya lembut.

Minato,putera tunggal pasangan Jiraiya dan Tsunade itu memeluk sekilas anak sulungnya itu, "jangan canggung, kita sering mengobrol bukan? Walaupun hanya lewat telepon," katanya sambil menepuk bahu Kyuubi.

Kyuubi hanya memberikan cengiran khasnya, lalu pemuda itu memandang adik perempuannya. Adik perempuannya itu terlihat menggenggam erat tangan ayahnya, sepertinya sedikit takut. Tangan kyuubi terangkat, lalu mengacak pelan rambut pirang gadis di depannya.

"Tidak usah takut, aku kakakmu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Dulu, dia sempat membenci adiknya itu. Namun sekarang, perasaan itu tergantikan oleh perasaan ingin melindungi. Ya, karena dia adalah putera sulung Namikaze. Penerus, serta pelindung puteri Namikaze. Kewajiban seorang kakak bukan? Untuk melindungi adik kecilnya.

**Flashback (off)**

Naru melepas pelukannya, lalu gadis manis itu menarik kakaknya untuk duduk. "Kenapa Nii tidak bilang dulu mau ke Jepang?"

"Aku hanya mampir saja, Naru-chan," jawab Kyu santai, matanya melihat sekeliling. Tak ada yang berubah dari kamar adiknya itu. "Nii sebenarnya dari China, ada urusan kantor. Karena ingat adik kecil Nii ini, jadi, nii mampir," lanjut Kyu, lalu tangannya mencubit pipi tembem Naru. "Jangan sering sakit, ok?"

**.**

**.**

"Selamat siang, Sasuke-sama."

Sebuah sura membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti, ketika pemuda itu baru memasuki rumahnya. Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara, bukan suara Iruka, Sasuke tahu suara siapa ini. Suara tangan kanan ayahnya dulu, sebelum ditukar dengan Iruka.

"Lama tidak berjumpa," ucap si pemilik suara ketika Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya, menatap dirinya.

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat pada Hatake Kakashi. Jika ada Kakashi, itu artinya…. Tuan Muda Namikaze-Uzumaki berada di sini.

Seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke, Kakashi kembali bersuara, "Tuan sedang bersama dengan Tunangan anda," katanya sopan.

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap tangga menuju kamar gadis tercintanya itu. Ya, untuk saat ini, biarkan Naru bersama kakaknya.

**.**

**.**

"Hah.." Kyuubi menghela napas, pemuda itu melirik calon adik iparnya yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Katakan saja, apa yang ingin kau katakan," ucap Sasuke tanpa menoleh calon kakak iparnya itu. Pemuda berambut raven itu bingung, harus bersikap bagaimana pada Kyuubi.

Mereka baru bertemu dua kali dengan saat ini, yang pertama saat pemakaman Minato dan Kushina. Mereka tidak banyak bicara saat itu, saat itu, Kyuubi hanya meminta Sasuke untuk menjaga Naru, serta menukar Iruka dengan Kakashi, dan juga memberikan semua saham Uzumaki Inc kepada Uchiha Inc, karena Kyuubi tidak mungkin mengurus dua perusahaan yang letaknya berbeda. Namikaze Inc yang berada di London serta Uzumaki Inc yang berada di Jepang. Jadi, Kyuubi memutuskan untuk memberikan semua sahan Uzumaki Inc pada perusahaan besar Uchiha Inc. Tentu saja, keluarga Uchiha menyetujuinya. Mengingat cepat atau lambat, Sasuke dan Naru akan menjadi suami-istri.

Kyuubi kembali menghela napas, lalu pemuda berwajah tampan itu membalikan badannya. Kini menghadap Sasuke. "Tidak aku katakanpun, kau pasti akan melakukannya," ucap Kyu tenang, mengingat betapa over protective-nya si Uchiha bungsu itu pada adiknya. Jadi, dia yakin, tanpa dimintapun, Sasuke pasti akan menjaga dan membahagiakan Naru.

Kyu menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan, "Jangan kecewakan aku, kupercayakan Naru padamu," ucapnya lalu berlalu dari balkon, meninggalkan Sasuke.

'Tentu saja, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, Kyu-nii.'

**.**

**.**

Hyuuga Neji mengernyitkan dahinya, "jadi…Naru itu puteri pasangan Namikaze?" katanya pelan, matanya membaca deretan huruf di monitor laptop-nya.

Pemuda berusia 24 tahun itu meng-klik gambar yang berada dalam artikel yang sedang dibacanya. Setelah diperbesar, gambar itu menunjukan wajah pasangan Namikaze. Sekarang Neji yakin, kalau Naru benar-benar puteri pasangan Namikaze. Semenjak orangtua Naru meninggal, gadis itu tidak lagi memakai nama 'Namikaze' melainkan memakai nama 'Uzumaki.'

**.**

**.**

Malam telah tiba, jadi jam makan malampun telah tiba. Itu artinya, waktunya bagi Naru untuk memanggil sang Tunangan. Tunangan yang selalu sibuk di kamarnya, tentu saja mengerjakan urusan kantor. Gadis yang kini memakai pakaian santai berwarna merah itu berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sasuke. Tangan kanannya terangkat, gadis itu akan mengetuk pintu di depannya. Namun, pintu di depan telah terbuka sebelum diketuknya.

Sasuke dengan t-shirt hitamnya kini berdiri di depan Naru, yang masih mengangkat tangannya. Sasuke menghela napas, lalu meraih tangan Naru dan menariknya untuk berjalan menuju ruangan makan.

"Apa makan malam sekarang, kau yang memasak?"

"jangan meledekku, Teme. Kau tahu'kan aku tidak bisa memasak," jawab Naru, membalas genggaman Sasuke dan berjalan disamping pemuda tampan itu.

"Hn."

**.**

**.**

Klek!

Hinata membuka pintu ruang kerja Neji, Hinata tersenyum, ketika melihat hasil jepretan sang kakak sepupu yang menghiasi setiap sudut ruangan kerjanya itu. Bukan tanpa alasan dia memasuki ruang kerja Neji, Hinata ingin memanggil Neji untuk makan malam.

Hinata melihat kakak sepupunya itu tengah tertidur di meja kerjanya, dengan laptop yang masih menyala. Gadis yang menyukai bunga lavender itu mendekati Neji, setelah berada di sisi Neji, Hinata yang hendak menyentuh pundak Neji menghentikan niatnya.

Mata cantiknya melihat ke arah laptop yang masih menyala, matanya sedikit terbelalak ketika dia menyadari sesuatu. Ya, gadis itu menemukan sosok pirang yang sedang memeluk lutut, rambutnya terurai dan sosok itu sedang duduk disalah satu batu alam didekat sungai.

'Bu-bukannya itu Naru? Tu-tunanganya Sasuke-kun?' Gadis berambut panjang itu kini mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah sang kakak sepupu yang sedang tertidur, 'apa niisan dan naru saling ke-kenal?' bathinya.

**.**

**.**

Sepasang kekasih sedang diam di ruang keluarga, mereka menonton acara tv setelah makan malam usai. Si pemuda menatap bosan pada acara yang ditontonnya, tidak ada yang seru.

"Kenapa niichan makan malam di luar sih? Hah, menyebalkan," gerutu si gadis, kini meraih remote tv dan memindahkan channel tv. "Padahal, Presiden Direktur-nya ada di sini, kenapa juga Niichan harus ke kantor bersama Itachi-nii?" Keluh Naru lagi, kini mata birunya melirik Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kyu-nii adalah satu pemimpin Uchiha Inc juga, kau lupa?"

"Ah iya, semua saham Uzumaki Inc-kan dipindahkan ke Uchiha Inc," kata Naru mengingat-ngingat, "aku baru ingat, hehehe," lanjutnya sambil nnyengir.

Sasuke hanya mendengus, lalu pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Naru, " alasanmu melihat album SMA-ku bukan karena Hinata'kan?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa basa basi.

Naru terdiam, lalu, gadis itu menoleh kearah Sasuke yang kini menatapnya. "Me-memangnya kenapa?" Naru balik bertanya, sayangnya, suaranya terbata.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke langsung menarik Naru ke pangkuannya, hal itu membuat Naru memekik kaget. "Te-Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naru dengan wajah merona, "bagaimana ka-kalau Iruka-san atau pelayan yang lain melihat kita," lanjut Naru masih memerah dan gugup luar biasa.

"Biar saja, mereka harus terbiasa dari sekarang," balas Sasuke santai. Sasuke makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang gadis berambut pirang yang kini berada di pangkuannya.

"Dasar Teme," gerutu Naru pelan.

"Kau melihat album SMA-ku karena ingin mengetahui soal Neji Hyuuga'kan?" Tanya Sasuke lagi, tepat sasaran, karena dia merasakan tubuh Naru menegang. "Kau tidak mengenal Hinata, jadi, aneh saja kau tiba-tiba bertanya soal Hinata," lanjut Sasuke kini menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada Naru. Menghirup aroma citrus si Gadis.

"Aku hanya penasaran, Teme. Soalnya, Neji-san bilang kalau dia itu seniormu di SMA, ya sudah aku cari tahu kebenarannya," jawab Naru, kini memeluk leher Sasuke. "Ternyata, dia memang seniormu," lanjut Naru sedikit geli ketika Sasuke menyusupkan wajahnya ke leher mulusnya.

"Lalu?"

"Tanpa sengaja, aku menemukan gadis yang memiliki nama keluarga yang sama dengan Neji-san, ya sudah aku baca saja."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, dia menghirup aroma citrus Naru dengan makin menyusupkan wajahnya ke leher Naru.

"Kenapa aku bisa bertanya soal Hinata? Itu…karena aku melihat photomu yang sedang memakai baju olahraga, yang diam di dekat air kran, dengan Hinata di dekatmu, dia memberikan handuk padamu," ucap Naru panjang lebar, gadis itu meremas rambut raven Sasuke. Sasuke mulai menggodanya.

"Itu photo yang diambil wartawan sekolah, Dobe."

"Iya, aku tahu itu," balas Naru pelan, dia mendorong Sasuke agar sedikit menjauh darinya. Gadis itu bernapas lega, ketika Sasuke sudah duduk tegak lagi. Kini onyx Sasuke menatap mata biru Naru.

"Kau ragu padaku?" Tanya Sasuke serius. Hal itu membuat Naru berdebar tidak beraturan.

"Aku percaya padamu, Sasuke."

"Jadi, berhenti bicara soal Hinata, dan berhenti berpikir negative tentang perasaanku padamu, Dobe," kata Sasuke serius, matanya menatap lekat Naru. "Ini hanya milikmu."

Detik berikutnya, Sasuke mencium bibir Naru dengan lembut, memagutnya dengan penuh kasih. Saat Naru mulai memejamkan mata birunya, Sasuke menjauhkan bibirnya, dan kembali menatap mata biru Naru.

"Kuharap, ini…juga hanya milikku," ucap Sasuke pelan, sambil menyentuh bibir Naru dengan jarinya. "Hanya milikku seorang."

Baru saja Naru akan menjawab, Sasuke sudah kembali mencium bibir merah Naru. Kali ini, dengan intensitas yang berbeda, dan Naru hanya bisa meremas rambut Sasuke. Meremasnya dengan lembut, mencoba menemani keinginan sang Tunangan, untuk berpartisipasi dalam ciuman dalam itu.

Butuh oksigen, Sasuke menjauhkan kembali bibirnya. Dia bisa melihat wajah merah Naru, ugh, semakin menggemaskan.

"Hanya milikku'kan?" Tanya Sasuke kembali menyentuh bibir Naru dengan jarinya.

Naru mengangguk malu-malu, "tentu saja, aku setia tahu di London," katanya, kini menundukan kepalanya. Dia benar-benar malu, tapi dia tidak bisa menolak ke-posesive-an Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum, lalu mengecup pipi Naru sekilas. "Mau diteruskan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan seringaian jahilnya.

"Tidak! Kita belum menikah! Teme Mesum!" Seru Naru lalu berdiri dan menjulurkan lidah pada Sasuke, "aku mau tidur," katanya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

'Aku harap, kau tidak tertarik pada si Hyuuga itu, Dobe.'

**To be Continued**

Yeaaaaayyyy Update… Maaf ya telat hehehe… Yang jawab Kyuubi, selamat kalian mendapat ciuman dari Neji hehehehe Tapi, Neji-nya tidak mau tuh ^^v

Masih belum ada konflik ya? Maaf… Saia sedang berusaha mengingat-ngingat alur fict ini hehehe

Kenapa mengingat-ngingat? Karena flashdisk saia eror… Dan file saia ilang T.T

Ok, di sini ada **OC** yaitu **Kyuubi human!**

Review okay? Biar saia semangat hehehehe

**Arigatou**

**Hannia Fujisaki** a.k.a **Shinju Arissa**


	8. Chapter 8

***GADISKU***

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing:** Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto (female) slight Hyuuga Neji x Uzumaki Naruto (female)

**Genre:** Fluff / Romance/ Hurt

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hannia Fujisaki Present**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seorang pemuda tengah berdiri memperhatikan langit melalui kaca ruangan kerjanya siang itu. Pemuda bermata onyx itu sedang mengingat sesuatu. Mengingat obrolannya bersama sang aniki beberapa menit yang lalu. Obrolan yang membuatnya takut, takut akan kehilangan gadis yang dia sayangi.

Flashback (on)

"Otouto," ucap Itachi yang duduk di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengalihkan perhatiannya, dari dokumen yang sedang dibacanya ke wajah sang kakak.

"Kyu bercerita banyak hal tentang perusahaannya di London. Namikaze Inc mengalami masa-masa sulit setelah kematian Paman Minato," ucap Itachi panjang lebar.

Kini, Sasuke benar-benar focus pada cerita Itachi. Dokumen yang sedari tadi dipegangnya, kini dia simpan begitu saja.

"Saingan Namikaze Inc, yaitu Otto Inc melakukan kecurangan dalam berbisnis. Tapi. Kyu bisa mengatasinya," kata Itachi lagi, kini menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi.

"Kyu-nii bukan pemimpin amatiran," timpal Sasuke santai. Ya, Kyuubi bukanlah seorang pemimpin amatiran. Mengingat dia sudah dididik dari usia empat tahun, dan tidak pernah main-main dalam bekerja.

"Pemimipin Otto Inc-pun telah ditangkap polisi dua minggu yang lalu."

"Hn?'

Itachi menarik nafas sebelum meneruskan ceritanya. Onyx miliknya kini menatap onyx Sasuke dengan lekat. "Orochimaru terbukti telah memalsukan beberapa dokumen, dan…" Itachi memelankan suaranya, tapi dia yakin, kalau Sasuke pasti mendengarnya, "dia adalah pelaku utama atas kecelakaan maut yang merenggut nyawa Paman dan Bibi."

Sasuke merasa ada petir saat itu, pemuda berambut raven itu benar-benar terkejut atas pernyataan kakaknya. Tanpa dia sadari, tangan kanannya telah terkepal erat. Pelaku utama? Itu artinya orangtua Naru sengaja dibunuh. Diincar dari awal oleh saingannya.

"Kyu menyelidiki kematian Paman dan Bibi dari awal.. Sekarang, Otto Inc telah bangkrut. Tapi Sasuke, Kyu tetap memintamu berhati-hati. Untuk keselamatanmu dan terutama keselamatan Naru," lanjut Itachi serius, karena tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau balas dendam itu akan datang.

Flashback (off)

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Nii," ucap Naru seraya memeluk erat kakaknya. Dia benar-benar tidak rela kalau kakaknya harus kembali ke London.

Kyuubi balas memeluk Naru, "Nii juga akan selalu merindukanmu," katanya lembut.

Naru melepas pelukannya, mata biru cantiknya sedikit berair. Hal itu membuat Kyuubi mengusap sudut mata Naru dengan jarinya. "Jangan menangis,"ucap Kyu lembut, lalu membingkai wajah Naru dengan kedua tangannya. "Nii ingin Naru hidup sehat, jangan terlalu memikirkan masalalu. Jangan bikin si Uchiha bungsu itu cemas, okay?" Ucap Kyuubi panjang lebar, dengan seulas senyum di wajah tampannya.

Pemuda berambut orange kemerahan itu tidak mau mendengar adiknya sakit, apalagi saat dia berada jauh dari sisi sang adik. Pemuda itu ingin mendengar sang adik hidup bahagia bersama sang calon suami, dan hidup sehat selama dia tidak berada di sisi sang adik.

Sementara itu, dari kejauhan, masih di tempat yang sama. Seorang pemuda berambut panjang mengantar teman kerjanya, dan sekarang, temannya itu telah berlalu meninggalkannya. Pemuda tampan berambut cokelat itu menghela napas, lalu dia berbalik, berniat pulang. Namun, matanya tanpa sengaja melihat seorang gadis manis yang sudah mencuri hatinya dari dua bulan yang lalu.

Pemuda bermata lavender itu melihat si gadis sedang melambaikan tangan pada seorang pria yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya. Setelah itu, pemuda bermata lavender itu melihat si gadis meningglkan tempatnya. Gadis berambut pirang itu didampingi oleh seorang pria dewasa yang memilki bekas luka di hidungnya.

Neji, pemuda yang sedari tadi memperhatikan si gadis, kini melangkahkan kakinya. Menghampiri seorang gadis yang telah memikat hatinya.

**.**

**.**

Naru menghentikan langkahnya, lalu dia memperhatikan seorang pemuda yang berjalan ke arahnya. Naru sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, membuat gadis itu semakin manis. Setelah Naru mengenali siapa pemuda yang kini menghampirinya, gadis bermata cantik itupun tersenyum.

"Apa kabar, Naru?" Tanya Neji, ketika sampai dihadapan Naru.

"Baik, Neji-san," balas Naru riang. Senyuman manis terkembang di wajahnya. Membuat jantung Neji berdetak tidak teratur.

Neji balas tersenyum, lalu pemuda tampan itu melirik ke arah Iruka, dan pemuda itupun membungkuk sopan pada Iruka. Irukapun membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

**.**

**.**

Kini, Hyuuga Neji sedang berada di sebuah café yang letaknya tidak jauh dari Bandara. Pemuda itu tidak sendirian, ada Naru bersamanya. Mereka mengobrol banyak hal. Hari itu, Naru mentraktir Neji, ya, sebagai tanda terima kasih karena Neji sudah menolongnya dua bulan yang lalu.

"Jadi, Naru habis mengantar Kyuubi-san?" Tanya Neji, sambil mengaduk mochacino-nya.

Naru hanya mengangguk, karena gadis berambut pirang itu sedang menikmati ice cream yang dipesannya.

Neji meminum mochacino-nya, setelah itu, dia menatap gadis di depannya. Pertemuan kali ini terasa santai dan tidak canggung seperti sebelumnya. Dan Neji mengakui, kalau gadis di depannya benar-benar sosok pembuat hati seseorang nyaman. Terutama untuk dirinya.

"Oh ya, aku harap, Naru bisa datang besok," ucap Neji santai.

"Akan aku usahakan," jawab Naru riang. Kemudian, gadis itu teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu tentang seorang gadis yang bermarga sama dengan pemuda di depannya. "Ng… Apa Neji-san memilki adik?" Tanya Naru, sambil mengambil ice cream dengan sendok yang dipegangnya.

"Adik? Tidak, tapi aku mempunyai dua adik sepupu," jawab Neji tenang.

"Benarkah? Mereka laki-laki? Atau perempuan?" Tanya Naru yang sebenarnya ingin tahu Hinata itu siapanya Neji keluarga Hyuuga, bisa saja'kan Hinata itu adik perempuan Neji?

"Mereka perempuan, mereka adalah Hinata dan Hanabi," jawab Neji lagi, tanpa ada rasa curiga sedikitpun.

"Pasti mereka sangat cantik," komentar Naru, seraya menikmati ice cream-nya lagi. Ternyata, Hyuuga Hinata adalah adik sepupu Neji.

Neji hanya tersenyum untuk menjawab komentar gadis di depannya. Hari ini, pemuda yang merupakan seorang photographer terkenal itu sangat beruntung dan senang. Beruntung karena dia bisa duduk berhadapan dengan gadis yang dikaguminya itu. Gadis manis yang selalu mengganggu mimipinya. Hah… Pemuda tampan itu berasa sedang kencan. Tanpa sadar, Neji tersenyum, dia benar-benar senang hari ini.

"…ji-san… Neji-san…" Ucap Naru dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Ah, ya, kenapa?" Tanya Neji yang sudah kembali dari pikirannya.

"Neji-san kenapa? Mendadak melamun begitu, aku sempat khawatir."

"Ma-maaf," balas Neji yang tiba-tiba merasakan panas di wajahnya.

Naru tersenyum, lalu gadis manis itu melirik Iruka yang kini sudah berdiri di sampingnya. "Aku harus segera pulang," kata Naru, kembali menatap Neji.

Sungguh, Neji belum mau berpisah dengan gadis di depannya. Neji masih ingin bersama gadis manis bermata biru itu.

"Terima kasih ya atas waktunya," ucap Naru sambil berdiri dari duduknya, dan sedikit membungkukan badannya. Gadis ini memang sopan. "Lain kali, Neji-san yang mentraktirku ya hehehe," lanjut Naru sambil memberikan cengiran khasnya.

"Iya, dengan senang hati," jawab Neji ramah, dan ikut berdiri dari duduknya.

**.**

**.**

Malampun telah tiba, di sebuah gedung kesenian terkenal di daerah Tokyo, kini sedang terlihat ramai. Ramai dengan beberapa orang yang sibuk memasang dan menata berbagai macam photo di setiap sudut.

"Bagaimana? Apa Niisan suka dengan dekorasi dan penataan photo-photonya?" Tanya Hinata santai, gadis itu dari siang sibuk mengurus semuanya untuk hari penting kakak sepupunya besok.

"Ya, aku suka," jawab Neji puas. Pemuda itu memperhatikan sebuah photo besar yang dipajang tepat ditengah-tengah ruangan tersebut. "Terima kasih, Hinata," kata Neji, tanpa menoleh ke arah Hinata. Neji benar-benar suka dengan penataan Hinata, apalagi, photo yang paling special disimpan di tempat yang strategis di ruangan itu. Hal itu, akan memudahkan tamu untuk melihatnya besok. Melihat hasil jepretannya yang paling indah.

**.**

**.**

Keesokan paginya, Naru mengantar Sasuke yang akan berangkat ke kantor. Gadis bermata biru itu mengantar sang Tunangan sampai ke dekat mobil merah mewahnya.

"Teme, lalu aku harus pergi dengan siapa? Kalau kau tidak bisa mengantarku," ucap Naru sambil merapikan dasi Sasuke.

"Sakura akan menjemputmu nanti, tunggu saja dia," jawab Sasuke santai. Dia tidak akan pernah risih melakukan adegan romantis di depan sopir atau pelayan-pelayannya. Toh, mereka harus terbiasa dari sekarang, karena, cepat atau lambat, dia dan Naru akan menjadi suami-istri.

Narupun tidak membalas ucapan Sasuke lagi, kalau Naru bicara lagi, bisa-bisa Sasuke tidak akan mengijinkannya pergi. Dan, untung saja, Sasuke tidak bertanya Naru akan pergi ke pameran milik siapa. Gadis berparas cantik itupun menghelanapas, lalu menurunkan tangannya yang sedari tadi merapikan dasi Sasuke.

"Nanti, kalau sempat, aku akan menyusulmu," kata Sasuke seraya mengecup pipi Naru singkat. Tak ada perubahan dari wajah Naru, hal itu membuat Sasuke yang akan membuka pintu mobilnya kembali menoleh kearah Naru, "jangan cemberut, Dobe," ucap Sasuke, dan mencuri bibir Naru dengan bibirnya. Detik berikutnya, Sasuke memasuki mobilnya dan menghiraukan suara Naru yang protes akan tindakan Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

Kini, waktu menunjukan jam 10.00 am, dan itu artinya, saatnya bagi Naru dan Sakura untuk pergi ke gedung kesenian. Gedung yang kini telah ramai oleh para tamu.

"Nona, kita sudah sampai," ucap sopir pribadi Sakura.

Tanpa bicara apapun, Sakura dan Naru yang kini terlihat cantik dengan dress yang mereka kenakan, kini turun dari mobil, setelah pintu dibukakan oleh sopir tentu saja.

"Sudah lama tidak ke sini," komentar Sakura yang memakai dress pink lembut itu. Istri dari Uchiha Itachi itupun melirik ke arah Naru, "ayo," ajaknya.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke yang sedang menunggu Itachi, kini mematikan laptop-nya. Kemudian, pemuda berambut raven itu meraih remote LCD TV yang memang ada di ruangannya. Dengan malas, pemuda itu menyalakan LCD-nya, lalu mencari program yang menurutnya seru untuk ditonton. Namun, saat dia akan memindahkan channel, dia menyempatkan diri untuk menonton sebuah liputan. Liputan tentang sebuah pameran photo. Setelah Sasuke tahu siapa pemilik pameran yang kini sedang diliput itu, Sasuke langsung mematikan LCD-nya, dan tangannya berpindah meraih telepon. Ya, pemuda itu langsung menelepon sang asisten.

"Konohamaru, siapkan mobil, kita pergi ke suatu tempat. Sekarang juga!"

**.**

**.**

Pameran photo yang saat ini dikunjungi Naru dan Sakura sangat ramai. Banyak sekali photo indah yang dipajang di sana. Naru sampai terkagum-kagum. Semuanya alami, view-nya pun indah. Gadis yang mengenakan dress putih dengan aksesoris berwarna biru itu terus mengitari galeri utama. Sampai kakinya membawanya ke sebuah kerumunan tamu. Tamu-tamu itu sedang melihat sebuah photo, namun Naru tidak bisa melihat photo-nya, karena terlalu banyak yang melihat.

"Permisi," ucap Naru sopan sambil berusaha untuk melihat photo yang saat ini sedang dilihat banyak orang. Mata Naru terbelalak ketika dia sudah berhasil melihat photo di depannya. Perlu kalian tahu, para tamupun sontak menyadari hal itu. Gadis yang berdiri bersama mereka sangat sama persis dengan gadis yang berada dalam photo.

"Na…oh Tuhan," kata Sakura yang baru saja berhasil mendekati sang calon adik ipar. Sakura tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa saat ini. Sungguh, yang berada di photo itu Naru'kan? Gadis yang sedang memeluk lutut dan duduk di batu alam itu Naru'kan?

"Sakura-nee… ini… aku'kan?" Ucap Naru ragu. Entah kenapa, Naru merasa wajahnya saat ini panas, dan jantungnya berdetak tidak teratur.

Baru saja Sakura akan menjawab pertanyaan Naru, sebuah suara sudah mendahuluinya.

"Terima kasih, kau sudah berkenan datang, Naru," ucap Neji dengan senyuman ramahnya. Pemuda bermata lavender itu terlihat berbeda dengan setelan jas yang kini dikenakannya.

Naru menoleh, dan beberapa wartawan menfokuskan diri pada Naru dan Neji yang kini berdiri berhadapan. Sakura berani jamin, besok, calon adik iparnya itu akan menjadi headline dibeberapa majalah dan menjadi topic pembicaraan di televisi. Sakurapun berani bersumpah, kalau adik iparnya, akan sangat marah. Mengingat Sasuke sangat protective.

"Oh ya, maaf, aku sudah lancang," kata Neji sambil melirik photo di sampingnya.

Naru hanya tersenyum, dan wajahnya merona, gadis itu tidak menyangka akan menjadi pusat perhatian di pameran ini. Dan juga, entah kenapa, Naru begitu suka dengan hasil jepretan Neji yang kini menjadi photo utama di pameran itu.

Neji menoleh ke arah beberapa wartawan, "maaf, jangan membuat Nona ini tidak nyaman," ucap Neji ramah.

**.**

**.**

Sebuah sedan mewah berwarna merah kini berhenti, tepat di depan sebuah gedung kesenian. Seorang pemuda berwajah tampan, turun dari mobil itu. Wajah dinginnya, tidak mengurangi kekaguman tamu perempuan yang ada di gedung tersebut. Pemuda itu juga tidak memperdulikan bisikan-bisikan yang didengarnya, atau beberapa kamera yang mengarah padanya. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak mengenal Presiden Direktur muda ini? Semua orang di Tokyo pasti mengenalnya. Apalagi nama Uchiha sudah sangat familiar di kalangan bisnis. Dan jangan lupa, tentang pertunangannya dengan puteri Namikaze yang diadakan setahun yang lalu. Pesta pertunangan yang mewah.

Langkah pemuda bermata onyx itu terhenti, ketika matanya menemukan sosok yang ingin dia temuai. "Hyuuga," ucap Sasuke dingin.

Pemuda yang dipanggil oleh Sasukepun berbalik, pemuda bermata lavender itu tersenyum, "selamat siang, Uchiha," katanya tenang.

"Di mana Naru?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa basa basi. Lagipula, Sasuke memang bukan type yang suka berbasa-basi, apalagi mengenai sang calon istri.

Belum sempat Neji menjawab, suara seorang perempuan yang Sasuke kenal menginterupsi mereka.

"Sasuke.." ucap Sakura sedikit terkejut. Tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan datang ke tempat ini.

Dua pemuda tampan itu menoleh, terlihat Sakura, Naru dan Hinata kini berada di dekat mereka. Sasuke menatap gadis berambut pirang yang kini berdiri di dekat Sakura dengan lekat, dia tidak peduli ada tatapan sendu dari gadis yang lain, yang berdiri di sebelah Naru.

Neji yang menyadari hal itu menghela napas, lalu berjalan ke sisi adik sepupunya. "Uchiha, tidak mau menyapa mantan junior-mu, hm?"

Hinata tersentak, spontan gadis itu melirik Neji. Hal yang sama dilakukan oleh Naru, gadis itu juga melirik Neji. Sasuke melirik Hinata, gadis itu kini menatap Sasuke dengan gugup. Sungguh, Sasuke yang sekarang sangat berbeda, sekarang Sasuke terlihat lebih mempesona. Sasuke kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naru, yang masih melirik Hinata dan Neji. Hinata menundukan wajahnya, "apa kabar, Sa-sasuke-san?"

"Baik," jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa melirik gadis berambut indigo itu. Pemuda bermata onyx itu meraih tangan Naru, hal itu membuat Naru kembali menatap Tunangannya. "Kita pulang," ucap Sasuke lalu berjalan dengan menggenggam tangan Naru dengan erat.

Sakura menghembuskan napas, lalu menatap Neji dan Hinata secara bergantian, "maaf, kalau membuat kalian tidak nyaman," ucap Sakura yang merasa bersalah.

Neji tersenyum, "tidak apa. Terima kasih sudah mau ke sini," jawab Neji sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mendadak menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Naru yang berjalan di belakang, menabrak punggung Sasuke. Mata onyx Sasuke memandang tidak suka pada photo di depannya. Photo seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sedang memeluk lutut, dan duduk di batu alam. Gadis itu memandang hampa pada aliran sungai di depannya. Tangan Sasuke yang tidak menggenggam tangan Naru terkepal erat. Sasuke berjanji tidak akan mengampuni Hyuuga Neji jika terjadi sesuatu pada tunangannya. Mengingat, saat ini keselamatan Naru adalah prioritas utama.

**.**

**.**

"Presiden, kita sudah sampai," ucap asisten Sasuke yang mengendarai mobil mewah itu. Konohamaru melirik kaca mobil, terlihat Sasuke sedang mengusap rambut calon istrinya. Konohamarupun turun, dan membukakan pintu mobil tersebut.

Sasuke, dengan perlahan dan hati-hati menggendong Naru yang tertidur. Gadis itu habis menangis, dia meminta maaf pada Sasuke selama perjalanan. Setelah berhasil menggendong Naru ala pengantin, Sasukepun berjalan memasuki perusahaannya. Ya, Sasuke memutuskan membawa Naru ke kantornya, dia tidak mau calon istrinya itu pergi entah kemana jika dia akan pulang.

Konohamaru yang berjalan di belakang Sasuke, hanya bisa tersenyum, entah kenapa, Konohamaru merasa Presiden Direkturnya itu berbeda saat bersama sang Tunangan. Tatapan matanya, sikapnya, dan bahkan cara bicaranya. Konohamaru menyadari perubahaan itu, selama dia membawa Presiden Direktur dan Tunangannya itu ke kantor ini.

Melihat Presiden Direktur Uchiha Inc datang dengan seorang gadis cantik, apalagi dengan posisi romantis seperti itu, tentu saja membuat para pegawai di sana terkejut dan merona. Ah… Jarang sekali mereka bisa mendapat 'pemandangan' indah seperti saat ini. Seorang pemuda tampan yang berjalan tenang dengan seorang gadis cantik digendongannya. Apalagi jika melihat pakaian yang mereka kenakan. Presiden Direktur mereka yang mengenakan setelan formal, dan tunangan Presiden Direktur yang mengenakan dress putih sebatas lutut. Mereka telihat seperti pengantin. Apalagi dengan posisi mereka seperti saat ini, ugh… romantisnya.

Mereka bisa melihat raut wajah Presiden Direktur mereka saat ini, terlihat lembut. Tidak lupa, wajah damai si gadis yang terlelap digendongan sang Presiden Direktur. Dan detik itu juga, mereka memutuskan kalau Presiden Direktur mereka dan calon istrinya adalah pasangan favourite mereka.

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

Yeaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy panjang banget nih chapter #lirik words

Ya ampun nyampe 2600-an… #kagum

Ok, RnR… Tadinya mau saia update kalau review dah nyampe 100 tapi… mengingat saia bakal lama update-nya.. karena WB datang dan pekerjaan saia yang menumpuk. Jadi saia putuskan update nih chapter 8! Semoga kalian suka….

Masalah nama Kyuubi kenapa saia ketik 'Kyu' bukan 'Kyuu'? Ah, itu memang sengaja… hehehehe *ditampar

Soalnya saia teringat Kyuhyun-oppa /

Jiah, saia galau mau nonton SuShow4 INA apa nggak? Oppadeul SuJu.. aku galauuuuuuuuuu *malah iklan #dicekek

Ok, maaf untuk typo(s), karena saia tidak baca ulang dulu wkwkwkwkwk

Maaf juga untuk kesalahan-kesalahan yang tidak pernah disengaja lainnya…

Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya~~~ Entah kapan itu ^^v

**Arigato**

**Hannia Fujisaki** a.k.a **Shinju Arissa**


	9. Chapter 9 UPDATE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

**# GADISKU #**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing :** Uchiha Sasuke + Uzumaki Naruto **(female)**

**Genre :** Fluff / Romance / Hurt

**A/N : Bold** (Flashback)

Maaf Minna-san… Saya baru bisa update lagi. Ampun… Nih fict terlantarkan selama setahun ***ditabokReader**

Ok, kita mulai saja.. Maaf ya kalau banyak kesalahan yang tidak disengaja, dan juga typo(s) dimana-mana hehehehe

**#**

**#**

**Hannia Fujisaki Present**

**#**

**#**

"**Itachi-nii…..!"**

**Seorang gadis kecil berusia 5 tahun berlari menghampiri seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah menyiram kaktus di halaman luasnya. Gadis kecil itu meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya yang berdiri di samping mobil hitam mewah mereka.**

"**Hai Naru-chan," sapa Itachi sambil mengusap rambut pirang gadis kecil berusia 5 tahun itu. Itachipun melambai sopan pada kedua orangtua Naru yang sedang tersenyum dan membalas lambaian Itachi.**

"Aniki."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi bayangan Itachi. Mata onyx miliknya yang sedari tadi menatap pada bingkai photo Naru dan kedua orangtuanya, kini beralih pada sosok yang memanggilnya.

"Ini dokumen yang kau minta," lanjut Sasuke tanpa merasa bersalah telah mengganggu lamunan kakaknya. "Memikirkan apa?" akhirnya Sasuke bertanya juga.

"Hanya sedikit mengenang masalalu," jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka gadis kecil yang dulu datang ke rumah kita, kini menjelma menjadi seorang gadis yang begitu mempesona."

Sasuke hanya diam, tangan porselennya meraih gelas teh hangatnya. Meneguk teh tersebut dengan pelan-pelan.

"Jaga dia ya, Sasuke."

"Tidak perlu kau peringatkan."

**#**

Sementara itu, diwaktu yang sama. Di dalam sebuah mobil putih, seorang Pemuda berambut perak tengah membaca artikel di sebuah surat kabar harian. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah deadline di surat kabar tersebut.

**Photo Istimewa di Pameran Photografer Muda**

"Dunia ini.. begitu sempit," gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

**#**

**Mata birunya menatap Ketua Pelayan kepercayaan keluarga Namikaza-Uzumaki yang kini tengah berdiri di depannya. Pemilik mata biru cerah itu menghela nafas, "duduklah Iruka-san," katanya ramah.**

**Seoarang laki-laki yang dipanggil Iruka itu menuruti perintah Tuan Muda-nya. Tuan Muda yang memiliki rambut orange kemerahan. Memiliki mata cerah persis seperti Tuan-nya, Namikaze Minato.**

"**Kau tahu semuanya tentang Naru dari kecil, kau sudah seperti kakak baginya. Terima kasih, Iruka-san," Pemuda tampan berusia 25 tahun itu menundukkan kepalanya.**

"**Ja-jangan seperti itu Tuan Muda," Iruka benar-benar salah tingkah terhadap sikap Tuan Muda-nya itu.**

"**Tolong jaga dia, aku tidak mau mendengar kalau Naru masuk rumah sakit lagi gara-gara dia jarang makan, dan tolong juga perhatikan si Uchiha bungsu itu untukku, dia terkadang kurang bisa mengontrol emosinya," kata Kyuubi setelah mengangkat kembali kepalanya. Kyuubi teringat obrolannya dengan Itachi tentang bodyguard khusus untuk Sasuke dan Naruto. "Nanti Itachi akan membawa seorang bodyguard ke rumah ini. Untuk menjaga Naru dan Sasuke. Aku terlalu khawatir semenjak Orochimaru telah dijebloskan ke penjara olehku." Kini Kyuubi menyandarkan punggungnya, dia mulai merasakan pusing jika mengingat bagaimana dia membongkar semua kejahatan Orochimaru terhadap kedua orangtuanya. "Aku percayakan padamu tentang mereka berdua."**

**#**

Iruka menghela nafas, tangannya menaruh sebuah majalah mingguan yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Maafkan saya, Minato-Sama.. Kushina-Sama.. Kyuubi-Sama,," ucapnya pelan. Iruka merasa bersalah, karena kini keberadaan Nona-nya dalam bahaya. Ya, Iruka sadar kini Nona-nya akan menjadi incaran orang-orang yang tidak menyukai kesuksesasn keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki ataupun Uchiha. Seperti Orochimaru.

"Maafkan aku ya, Iruka-san…"

Suara lembut ini..

Iruka langsung menoleh, dan tersenyum. Dia mendapati sang nona tengah berdiri di dekat pintu masuk di mana Iruka sedang berada. "Nona tidak perlu minta maaf," ucap Iruka ramah.

"Aku membuat Sasuke khawatir, membuat…Iruka-san juga khawatir. Maaf,,,"

"Nona, sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa.." Iruka tidak mau melihat wajah sedih gadis manis di depannya itu. 'Semua akan baik-baik saja," lanjut Iruka sambil tersenyum.

**#**

Malam telah tiba, suasana restoran di kota Tokyo itu selalu ramai. Ya, salah satunya di restoran special makanan Eropa ini. Restoran ini selalu ramai dengan pengunjung, salah satu pengunjungnya adalah Hyuuga Neji. Kini, Pemuda tampan berambut panjang itu sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Pemuda lain yang umurnya satu tahun lebih muda dari Neji.

"Ada perlu apa, sampai-sampai anda membuat kesal asisten saya karena telepon paksaan anda?" Tanya Neji, sambil mencicipi salad yang dia pesan.

Pemuda bermata ungu di depan Neji menaruh sebuah surat kabar harian yang tadi dibacanya di mobil. Hal itu membuat Neji menghentikan aktifitasnya mencicipi salad yang dipesannya.

"Photo Istimewa yang ada di Pameranmu, berapapun akan kubeli."

Neji terdiam. Pemuda di depannya benar-benar to the point. Mata lavender Neji melirik sekilas surat kabar yang berada di meja. Padahal pamerannya sudah berlalu seminggu yang lalu, tapi kenapa media masih menjadikan pamerannya menjadi Deadline surat kabar harian selama seminggu ini. Ah, itu karena gadis cantik yang berada di photonya. Gadis yang membuat hati Neji merasa nyaman jika bersamanya.

"Maaf, photo itu tidak saya jual. Berapapun anda menawar, tidak akan saya jual."

"Hei, kenapa? Lagipula kau pasti memiliki data photo itu'kan? Kau masih bisa mencetak ulang photomu itu." Kini pemuda berambut perak bermata ungu itu mulai memaksa. Dia benar-benar menginginkan photo tersebut.

"Tetap tidak akan saya jual."

Pemuda yang berumur satu tahun lebih muda dari Neji itu mulai merubah posisi duduknya. Pemuda itu mendengus, "che, terserahlah." Pemuda itu meraih kembali surat kabar yang tadi ditaruhnya, "perlu kau tahu, model yang ada di photomu, aku mengenalnya,"

Neji bereaksi, dia mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Dia Uzumaki Naruto'kan?" Ucap pemuda yang entah siapa namanya itu. Mata ungunya menatap tajam mata lavender Neji, diapun barkata, "aku mengenalnya."

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Neji mulai tidak nyaman dan juga mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

Pemuda itu berdiri, "jika kau berminat menjual photo itu, hubungi aku," ucap pemuda misterius itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Neji. Pemuda bermata ungu itu menjatuhkan sebuah kertas yang berisi no telepon pada Neji, "permisi," ucapnya seraya meninggalkan Neji yang mulai kesal.

'cih, sialan.'

**#**

Lampu merah menyala, hal itu membuat Sasuke menghentikan mobil kesayangannya. Mata onyx-nya memperhatikan suasana kota Tokyo malam itu, dia juga melihat ke arah pintu utama Restoran Eropa yang terkenal di kota itu. Banyak pengunjung yang keluar masuk restoran itu, salah satunya pemuda berambut perak yang membawa sebuah benda di tangannya. Seperti sebuah surat kabar. Hah, kenapa juga Sasuke jadi sibuk memperhatikan orang. Ini bukan kebiasaannya.

"Dobe," Sasuke melirik gadis di sampingnya. Dia tidak mendengar suara gadis itu selama lampu merah menyala. Ternyata, gadis cantik berambut pirang itu tertidur. Sasuke terdiam, lalu kemudian dia tersenyum. Tangan putihnya terulur, hanya untuk mengusap lembut pipi tembem Naru.

'Kau akan baik-baik saja, aku janji,'

**#**

**To be continue**

**#**

Alhamdulilah… Akhirnya setelah lama menghilang, saya bisa update juga. Dan sejujurnya, ini chapter hasil ngotak yang baru. Chapter 9 yang asli bukan seperti ini… File-nya hilang ***Itu sebabnya saya belum update lagi ^-^v**

Oh ya, ada yang tahu siapakah pemuda yang ngotot kepengen Photo Neji? Hehehehe

Bagi yang setia menunggu, terima kasih ya,,,, Maaf mengecewakan kalian..

Maaf juga kalau chapter ini tidak terlalu banyak hints SasuNaru-nya hehehe

Maaf juga atas kesalahan-kesalahan yang tidak disengaja lainnya.

**Mind to Review?**

Arigato…


End file.
